


Талый лед

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou), WTF Nilfgaard 2021 (fandom_Nilfgaard)



Series: Emhyr did nothing wrong [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series – Andrzej Sapkowski, Wiedźmin | The Witcher – All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Book-Canon Emhyr var Emreis, Canon – Book, Canon – Videogame, Character Study, Dialogue Heavy, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Rimming, Size Difference, The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings, WTF Kombat 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Nilfgaard/pseuds/WTF%20Nilfgaard%202021
Summary: Кроссовер книг и игр. Рассказ о событиях, произошедших после окончания книг и до начала таймлайна игры “Ведьмак-1”: как нильфгаардцы поймали Йеннифэр и будущих убийц королей, как планировали миссию ведьмаков на севере, как Йеннифэр восстановили память.ПОВ Эмгыра. Много болтовни и мало экшена.
Relationships: (Hinted) Emhyr var Emreis/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, (Mentioned/Past) Emhyr var Emreis/Vilgefortz of Roggeveen, Emhyr var Emreis & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Emhyr var Emreis/Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet
Series: Emhyr did nothing wrong [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173677
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Талый лед

**Author's Note:**

> Попытка максимально приблизить образы основных персонажей, особенно Эмгыра, к книжным: характер, внешность, стиль общения. В тексте в принципе очень много отсылок и цитат из книг.  
> Лор из “Гвинта”, касающийся ведьмаков Школы Змеи, почти не учитывается.

***

_Она – никто и ничто. А императоры не беседуют с теми, имя которым "никто". Императоры не признаются в ошибках тем, имя которым "никто". Императоры не просят прощения и не каются перед теми, которые..._

_— Прости меня, — сказал он, и слова эти — чужие и неприятные — прилипали к губам. — Я совершил ошибку. Конечно, я виновен в случившемся. Виновен. Но вот тебе мое слово: больше тебе ничто не грозит. Больше с тобой ничего плохого не случится. Никакой несправедливости, никакого унижения, никаких неприятностей. Ты не должна бояться._

*

_— Всегда, — император потер лицо, — можно найти какое-то менее драматическое средство. Их множество._

_— Не всегда, — сказал ведьмак, глядя ему в лицо. Эмгыр отвел глаза._

*

_Он увидел слезу на ее щеке. Как тогда, в замке Стигга, он почувствовал, как зашевелился засевший в сердце осколок холодного стекла._

А. Сапковский, “Ведьмак. Владычица озера”

***

Кошмар. Яркие, безумные видения, как в ночь осеннего Эквинокция семь лет тому назад; видения, заставившие проснуться задыхающимся и липким от пота. И, как семь лет тому назад, Эмгыр не мог вспомнить их сути: ослепительные во сне, к моменту пробуждения картины стали мутными и истаяли, как жидкий туман, стоило открыть глаза. Остаток ночи до рассвета прошел в бессильном бешенстве. Он не знал, как действовать, хотя чувствовал сердцем, что бездействие обернется смертью.

На следующую ночь кошмар повторился. На третью — тоже. 

Эмгыр распорядился перевесить портрет дочери из своих апартаментов в кабинет и смотрел на него подолгу, бездумно занеся руку над недописанным приказом, пока рукав кафтана не пропитывался чернилами от растекшейся по пергаменту кляксы.

Несмотря на нарастающую тревогу, Эмгыр колебался. Или, наоборот, колебался из-за нарастающей тревоги.

***

Мир изменился. Приоритеты изменились. 

Эмгыр всю жизнь шел от одной четкой цели к другой: шел по головам союзников и любимых, друзей и врагов, не щадя никого. Это был долгий путь, трудный, но он всегда имел смысл, а цели всегда оправдывали средства. Этот путь завершился в замке Стигга. С тех пор... Нет, он не плыл по течению, не позволял другим решать судьбу государства. Однако в тот день, обнимая плачущую дочь, Эмгыр поклялся, что больше никогда не будет лгать самому себе и, неизбывно следуя этой клятве, признавал, что потерял мотивацию. Что не раз в последующие годы бывал близок к тому, чтобы просто остановиться.

Ведьмак и Йеннифэр погибли во время погрома в Ривии. Цири ушла в другой мир, одинокая, но свободная, неудержимая, не принадлежащая никому. Их семья разрушилась, не успев насладиться семейностью. Всего лишь несколько лет назад Эмгыр испытал бы злорадство, за которое вскоре стало бы стыдно, а стыд замолил бы работой; в тот июньский день, читая скрупулезно составленный доклад, он ощутил лишь глубокую пустоту в груди. Геральт, Йеннифэр и Цири: маленькая семья, в которой не было места чужим, настоящая семья, какой он сам никогда не имел, — нет, не бывало в жизни счастливых концов, и не могло быть. Ни для кого и ни для чего. Эмгыр, со всей своей властью, смог подарить дочери два месяца без слез, прежде чем судьба вновь вмешалась в ее жизнь жестокой рукой.

Мир медленно умирал, и Эмгыр, со всей своей властью, больше ничего не мог сделать для него.

Он не имел права останавливаться. Огромная машина Империи требовала сильной руки, чтобы ею управлять, а он по-прежнему оставался обладателем самых сильных рук по обе стороны Ярры. Быть может, если бы он последовал сиюминутному эгоистичному желанию и женился, жизнь обрела бы новый смысл, но в конечном итоге он был рад, что не сделал этого. Фиона, как он начал величать фальшивую принцессу, раз уж она так и не открыла своего истинного имени, не заслуживала подобной судьбы. Вместо марьяжа Эмгыр воспользовался сложившимися обстоятельствами, чтобы поведать миру историю своей юности и истинного происхождения Цириллы из Цинтры, официально объявленной мертвой. Поверили не все, разумеется, и не сразу, но Ваттье сработал блестяще. Эмгыр прибыл в Цинтру в последний день затянувшихся переговоров не в качестве императора Нильфгаарда, а в качестве вдовца Паветты, и предоставил тому достаточно доказательств. Древние законы наследования были на его стороне. Калантэ пришла бы в ярость.

Фальшивую принцессу публично казнили наряду с прочими предателями. Эмгыр не присутствовал на казни, но ему доложили, что Стелла мастерски сыграла роль убитой горем высокородной нильфгаардской дамы: стояла с гордо поднятой головой и не проронила ни слезинки, а после удалилась стремительно, пряча лицо за вуалью. Из Дарн Рована отозвали охрану и слуг, замок вновь превратился в удаленную крепость-темницу. Эмгыр рискнул навестить Фиону лишь три месяца спустя и поразился перемене: волосы девочки теперь были покрашены в каштановый, что ей весьма шло, на лице стало больше румянца, и держалась она много свободней в роли новой компаньонки графини Лиддерталь. Никто не узнал бы в ней заморыша, когда-то представленного имперскому двору.

Вместо того, чтобы поздороваться по протоколу, Эмгыр крепко обнял ее. Девочка спрятала вздох в его плечо и, отстранившись, улыбнулась. Они долго гуляли и беседовали: об ее обязанностях при Стелле, о музыке, о войне. За ужином поспорили о вкусах в вине и моде, не обошли вниманием и светские сплетни. Уже под конец визита, немного захмелевшая, Фиона решилась спросить, почему он не женится на одной из благородных аристократок — об этом только и разговоров было с тех пор, как стало известно, кто в самом деле такая Цирилла Фиона Элен Рианнон. Эмгыр, как стекло трезвый, шепнул ей на ушко правду.

Они стали ближе. Виделись редко, гораздо реже, чем хотелось бы, но достаточно регулярно, чтобы черпать из встреч силы. В истории Эмгыра началась новая глава: местами откровенно скучная, местами приправленная юмором, но это была история Империи, а не личности, и писалась она не для того, чтобы развлекать.

Тем временем, политическая ситуация в северных землях сделала третью войну не только возможной, а практически необходимой. Короли, князья, наместники и наследники хватали друг друга за пятки чаще, чем одичавшие собаки — зазевавшихся на проселочной дороге кметов. Торговля страдала. Стабильность краснолюдских банков находилась под угрозой вследствие обострения расовых трений, курс темерского орена и новиградской кроны к флорену колебался, как скеллигский драккар на неспокойных волнах. Еще и Ложа Чародеек подливала масла в огонь; Эмгыр до сих пор не располагал списком всех представительниц этой шалавьей шайки, но в таких вопросах всегда требовалось проявить терпение. Выследить каждую — и уничтожить гнездо одним точным ударом, чтобы ни единая змея не успела уползти. Ваттье уже удалось успешно внедрить шпионку к Филиппе Эйльхарт: достижение немалое, Эмгыр был им доволен.

Пока Шилярд налаживал связи, а Ваттье искал и расставлял ловушки, он лично готовил армию, щедро смазывая купеческие гильдии и подкармливая аристократию красивыми жестами. В частности, возвысил Морврана Воорхиса до ранга генерала: мальчишка не страдал чрезмерной глупостью и, хотя имел малый опыт на поле брани, производил недурное впечатление во время советов. Выбор наследника престола был невелик, а потому Эмгыр по мере сил и терпения воспитывал юнца, постепенно ослабляя влияние Воорхиса-старшего. Увы, после повышения сына тот все равно разгуливал по двору с таким видом, будто Эмгыр не только вылизал ему зад максимально старательно, а еще наградил глубоким отсосом и подставился напоследок. Впрочем, Морвран был не единственным молодым офицером, кто получил стремительное повышение в преддверии войны. И не единственным, чьему папаше требовалось старательно вылизать зад.

По крайней мере, у Эмгыра снова появилась четкая цель: последняя война, последний путь. Он прекрасно отдавал себе отчет в том, что умрет, если проиграет. А значит, проиграть не имел права. Он планировал прожить еще лет десять, убедиться, что оставит после себя крепкую стабильную империю, которую не растащат по кускам жадные эгоистичные твари... Но полностью избавиться от ощущения бессмысленности происходящего так и не смог. Мир был по-прежнему обречен. Не все ли равно, кто будет владеть им, когда наступит Tedd Deireadh?

— Ваше величество?

— Докладывай, Ваттье.

Эмгыр сосредоточился, как только увидел выражение лица главы разведки. Обычно спокойный либо в меру озабоченный, сейчас Ваттье походил на молодого профессора, которому пообещали имперский грант на исследования.

— Вчера моими людьми был задержан колоритный... отряд. Четверо мужчин и женщина.

— Колоритный? В каком смысле?

— Мужчины — ведьмаки, на них у нас нет информации. А женщина — чародейка. Ведьмаки предприняли попытку скрыть ее личность, но она сама не пожелала или, скорее, не была в состоянии скрываться.

Сердце забилось чаще.

— Не томи, Ваттье.

— Йеннифэр из Венгерберга, ваше величество. Мы задержали Йеннифэр. Она жива.

***

Эмгыр наблюдал за манипуляциями сквозь защитный барьер. Северная чародейка, успокоенная заклинаниями и двимеритом, равнодушно взирала на вертящихся по зале магиков, готовящих компоненты для следующего ритуала. 

Ее переодели в простую черную мантию с высоким воротником под горло, какие принято было носить при дворе нильфгаардским чародеям, однако она отличалась от них так же разительно, как полная луна — от слабо мерцающих на небосклоне далеких звезд. Наручи не повлияли на гордую осанку, а заклятья, угомонившие разум, не замутнили взгляда ярких фиалковых глаз.

Эмгыр наблюдал за Йеннифэр. Внимательно. Не менее внимательно наблюдала дюжина боевых магов и отряд гвардейцев Имперы, стоящих наготове здесь же, за пределами барьера, на случай, если чародейка лишь разыгрывает спокойствие. Ни один из них не встречался с Вильгефорцем вживую, но среди гвардейцев были и те, кто пять лет тому назад сопровождал императора в замок Стигга и видел его труп. Они были предупреждены, с кем имеют дело.

— Ритуал будет долгим, ваше величество, — вежливо кашлянув, сообщила невзрачная магичка, чьего имени Эмгыр не потрудился выучить. — И это — лишь первый этап. Ее память пострадала в результате влияния неизвестной нам многослойной магической ауры, и, судя по всему, она в течение многих месяцев подвергалась глушению…

— Я понял, — оборвал Эмгыр. — Вам требуется время, целая уйма времени, и желательно, чтобы любопытные зеваки не болтались у вас под ногами. Знаю я вашу братию. Тем не менее, прикажу поспешить. И потерпеть присутствие лишних глаз. Для вашей же безопасности.

— Конечно, ваше величество. Благодарим. Приложим все усилия.

— Не сомневаюсь, — пробормотал Эмгыр. Повернулся к гвардейцам: — Капитан, вы останетесь. Продолжайте наблюдение, окажете помощь магикам, если потребуется. Ваттье, со мной. 

Ведьмаков содержали в менее цивилизованных условиях. Ваттье открыл двери своим личным ключом, провел Эмгыра в камеру с низким потолком и без окон. Остановился подле мерцающей грани такого же защитного барьера, что возвели вокруг Йеннифэр несколькими этажами выше. Барьер отсекал не только путь к выходу, но и свет, оставляя ведьмаков в гнетущем сумраке, который, впрочем, Эмгыр знал, ничуть их не угнетал. В отличие от тяжеловесных кандалов на коротких цепях, фиксирующих руки и ноги к каменным стенам. Люди Ваттье были предупреждены, с кем имеют дело.

— Прикажи ослабить кандалы. И накормить, — распорядился Эмгыр. — Они назвали нам свои имена. Проявим в ответ немного вежливости.

Ваттье приказал, пусть и неохотно. Он всегда ожидал худшего и чаще всего оказывался прав, но сейчас Эмгыр был настроен оптимистично. Ведьмаки проявили себя как узники разумные: не сопротивлялись, на вопросы отвечали кратко и исключительно по существу, а о чем умалчивали — умалчивали умело, не подавая допрашивающим никаких идей. Их главарь, Лето из Гулеты, был гораздо умнее, чем выглядел, хотя тщательно делал вид, что представляет собой обыкновеннейшего неотесанного рубаку. Эмгыр знавал одного такого рубаку. Неотесанного. И обыкновеннейшего.

Сменили цепи на кандалах. Принесли четыре миски густой похлебки. Эмгыр усмехнулся Ваттье, когда ни один из узников не попробовал воспользоваться ситуацией, чтобы освободиться. Лето даже поблагодарил за еду — и это были единственные слова, которые он произнес за последние несколько часов.

Ведьмаки не обсуждали свою судьбу. Вообще. Не задавались вопросом, что сталось с их спутницей, не жаловались друг другу на низкий потолок и тяжелые цепи. Они молчали. И молчанием выдавали больше, чем болтовней.

— Не разделять. Не пытать. Смотреть и слушать. В этой камере днем и ночью должно находиться как минимум два человека. — Ваттье кивнул. Эмгыр добавил, глядя на то, как Лето аккуратно, не спеша, наклоняет миску ко рту: — Сообщить, обращаясь к главарю, что их подруга в полной безопасности, что получит первоклассную магическую помощь от цвета нильфгаардского чародейства, и так далее, и тому подобное. Ты понял.

— Понял, ваше величество. 

***

Пристанище ведьмаков школы Змеи в предгорье Тир Торхаир было разгромлено спецотрядом под личным командованием имперского коронера вскоре после аннексии Мехта. Официально ведьмакам стало запрещено появляться на территории крупнейших городов и поселений империи, хотя закон вряд ли соблюдался строго. Эмгыр упразднил запрет в шестьдесят седьмом году: ведьмаки попадали под условия общей амнистии и наравне с прочими бывшими головорезами получили право служить в армии. Насколько Эмгыру было известно, ни один ведьмак этим правом не воспользовался.

Сейчас уже невозможно было точно установить, что послужило истинной причиной карательной экспедиции и последующих гонений: все, кто помнил узурпатора у власти, знали о его склонности к паранойе. Эмгыр рассчитывал, что хотя бы один из пленников рано или поздно заполнит пробелы в этой истории.

К счастью, не все магики из спецотряда были столь покладисты, чтобы попросту сжечь богатейшую библиотеку и лабораторию ведьмачьего замка. Что-то вынесли, что-то восстановили из найденного в развалинах, что-то выкрали или выкупили у коронерских подчиненных, которые во время рейда позарились на диковинки.

Диковинки Эмгыра не интересовали. Его интересовала информация.

Через два дня из Имперской Магической Академии доставили около сотни книг, а также мешок писем и двенадцать толстых рукописных журналов. На третий день довезли еще столько же из академии в Виковаро. Эмгыр иронически похвалил пару тощих, перепуганных и запыхавшихся студентов, притащивших все на своем горбу без помощи магии, и приказал пока не трогать частные коллекции.

Как минимум половина книг и треть журналов были посвящены феномену Дикого Гона. Кавалькаде призрачных всадников, считающихся у нордлингов предвестником войн и несчастий, а в южных провинциях империи — деревенским мифом. Эмгыр распорядился отменить все поездки и аудиенции, кроме дипломатических, и погрузился в чтение. Четыре дня спустя предоставил Ваттье список вопросов, которые следовало задать ведьмакам.

Процедура восстановления памяти Йеннифэр продвигалась со скоростью сломанной телеги на болотах. Магики ныли, что «пострадавшая» находится в чужеродных условиях, что ритуалы не имеют надлежащей силы без «вспомогательных элементов» — личных вещей вроде расчески или зеркальца или хотя бы щипчиков для ногтей, причем эти вещи обязательно должны были принадлежать «пострадавшей» до момента потери памяти.

— Кал или моча вас не устроит? — благожелательно поинтересовался Эмгыр. Ваттье вежливо прикрыл рот платком, маскируя смешок, а чародейка нахмурилась:

— Боюсь, что нет, ваше величество. Кал и моча не используются в данном научном направлении.

— Она всегда носила одно и то же украшение, — тихо вмешался Ваттье, прежде чем Эмгыр успел сказать еще что-нибудь едкое. — Магически активное. Обсидиановая звезда на черной бархотке.

— На ней не было никаких украшений, когда она поступила к нам, господин виконт… 

Конечно. Как будто они отвертелись бы так легко и просто.

В ходе очередной порции нытья выяснилось, что в данном научном направлении могут помочь эльфские артефакты. Настолько редкие и мощные, что ни одна магическая школа на территории империи ими не располагала, несмотря на сравнительно высокий процент носителей Старшей Крови среди магистров.

— Можно было бы с этого и начать, — вздохнул Эмгыр и подозвал секретаря. — Направь прошение Францеске в Дол Блатанна. Со всем уважением и под личным грифом. Доставку можешь организовать магическую, чтобы продемонстрировать наше доверие и неизменное удовольствие от сотрудничества с Ее Светлостью.

Ваттье дождался, пока магичка и секретарь покинут кабинет, прежде чем начать возражать. Эмгыр упредил его:

— Я знаю. Не думаю, что мы можем сделать хуже. Слишком много представителей их треклятой братии занято этим делом. Если среди них есть люди Анагыд или Виго, мы все равно не удержим кота в мешке.

— Не должно быть. Я проверял.

— Маги, — поморщился Эмгыр. Договаривать не стал: Ваттье и так знал, что он думает.

— Посмотрим, свяжется ли Францеска с Эйльхарт. Моя агентка начеку. Не подведет.

— Не списывай со счетов ведьмаков. Они могут пригодиться нам даже больше, чем Йеннифэр. В особенности господин Лето.

Ваттье кивнул.

— Будете присутствовать на сегодняшнем допросе, ваше величество?

— Непременно.

Ваттье впервые проводил беседу с Лето лично. Эмгыр по-прежнему не велел помещать ведьмаков в раздельные камеры, но после трех дней допрашивать разрешил, следуя совету главшпика, поодиночке. Говорили неизменно с каждым и равное количество времени, чтобы команда сохраняла иллюзию сплоченности; продолжающаяся тактика молчания, изначально разумная, теперь не позволяла им свести показания. Лето это понимал, даже если не понимали остальные.

Для начала Ваттье спросил о ведьмачьем замке. Был ли Лето там, когда началась атака? — Нет, не был. Исполнял контракт в Назаире. Вернулся — застал пепелище, полуразложившиеся трупы друзей, наставников. Пытался ли искать виновных? — Нет, и без того знал, кто виновен. Кто? — Узурпатор. Почему вы зовете его так? — Все зовут его так, что на юге, что на севере. Не хотите приправить крепким словцом? Он убил ваших друзей. — Зачем? Он уж давно и сам преставился. Вы радовались его гибели? — Радовался, отчего же нет. Он убил моих друзей. Вы продолжаете изучать Дикий Гон, господин Лето?

Пауза. Короткая, в пару ударов сердца, но значимая.

— Нет.

— Почему?

— Для изучения книги нужны. А все книги моей школы сгорели.

— Не все. К тому же изучать можно и на практике.

Молчание.

— Вам доводилось лично сражаться с Диким Гоном, господин Лето?

Молчание. Долгое. Но не бесконечное.

— Доводилось.

— Почему и от чего вы защищали госпожу Йеннифэр?

— Потому что ей требовалась помощь. Вы видели, она не в себе. А от чего? Так на нее покушались, господин, всякие нехорошие люди да нелюди. Вы лучше меня знаете, как в империи поступают с нестабильными магиками.

— Значит, просто защищали даму, попавшую в беду?

— В точности.

— Откуда вы узнали ее имя? Она ведь ничего не помнит.

— Да вы ж уже спрашивали. Ну, не вы, другие ваши...

— Ответьте, пожалуйста, еще раз. 

— Мы о ней слышали. Из баллад. Знаете такого поэта, маэстро Лютика? Верно, не знаете, он по югу не шастает, а вот на севере славой заслуженной пользуется. Знатный певун, заслушаться можно. А внешность у дамы такая, что ни с кем не перепутать. Глаза, что два сапфира ледяных...

Лето взирал на Ваттье тупым взглядом и говорил медленно, лениво, будто язык плохо помещался во рту. Получалось у него хорошо.

— Как вам удалось отбить Йеннифэр у Дикого Гона?

Молчание.

— Хватит. Продолжишь завтра. А сегодня задашь остальным в точности эти же вопросы, — сказал Эмгыр.

Ваттье спокойно встал, поблагодарил Лето за беседу и вышел из-за барьера.

— Ваше величество.

— Чего?

— Они никак не связаны с Ложей или с кем-либо значимым из северных королевств.

— Ты только сейчас это понял.

Ваттье смутился.

— Иногда ваши намерения даже мне не до конца ясны, ваше величество.

— Тут такие намерения, Ваттье... Не обижайся. Мало кто способен понять. Из тех, с кем я могу поговорить здесь и сейчас — только наша дорогая дама, угодившая в большую беду. А она все еще в беде. Относительно.

— Ваше величество...

— Поделюсь обязательно. Если — или когда — в этом будет смысл. Говорю же: не обижайся. Это не... государственные интересы.

Ваттье поклонился. Молча.

***

Францеска прислала с наилучшими пожеланиями какую-то там волшебную розу. Эмгыр не стал выслушивать восторги относительно «необъятного магического потенциала» артефакта, лишь пошутил — неудачно, как водится, — что ничего иного от владычицы Долины Цветов и не следовало ожидать.

Взамен Францеска вежливо попросила поделиться протоколом ведения лечения, даже если оно завершится неудачей. «Теперь я в первую очередь политик, и лишь во вторую — чародейка, — писала она, — однако не могу не проявить чисто исследовательского любопытства. Думаю, вы меня поймете, ваше величество».

— Я думал посадить на трон Филавандреля, — Эмгыр фыркнул, откладывая благоухающее письмо, — да только этот просрал бы Дол Блатанна за год. Старшая Кровь измельчала. Это поистине печально.

Ваттье согласно хмыкнул. 

— Протокол мы ей составим подробнейший, — продолжил Эмгыр. — Не будем скрывать ничего, кроме личности… хм… «пострадавшей». Мне необходимо выяснить, что знает Йеннифэр. Даже если для этого придется воспользоваться помощью их затраханной Ложи.

— Мы можем скомпрометировать их раньше, чем планировали. Это будет сложно, и выше риски, но если дело обстоит так…

— Дело обстоит так. Давай заложим еще две недели, Ваттье. Крайний срок. После — приступай. Кстати, сообщи дармоедам, что через две недели полетят головы, если я не увижу никакого прогресса. 

Филиппа Эйльхарт. Шеала де Танкарвилль. Францеска Финдабаир. Ида Эмеан аэп Сивней. Маргарита Ло-Антиль. Кейра Мец. Ассирэ вар Анагыд. Фрингилья Виго. И Сабрина Глевиссиг, казненная два года назад в Аэдирне. Таким списком располагала имперская разведка, но Ваттье был уверен, что он не полный. Участие Йеннифэр оставалось под вопросом; также подозревали Трисс Меригольд, но не было доказательств: тот факт, что она какое-то время была любовницей Эйльхарт, еще ни о чем не говорил. И личная привязанность обеих к Дочери Старшей Крови…

Эмгыр вздрогнул, отогнав от себя воспоминание, вспыхнувшее ярко. С той минуты, как Ваттье принес известия о Йеннифэр, его охватила глухая тоска из тех, что ноют под ложечкой, не отпуская ни днем, ни ночью. Действовать, помогало только действовать, занимать разум. И все равно нестерпимо тянуло навестить Фиону, обнять ее, погладить по волосам, пусть и совсем другого теперь цвета.

Записи и книги ведьмаков повествовали о путешествиях между мирами. О Великих Вратах, закрытых наглухо. Дикий Гон — якобы представители древней эльфьей расы Aen Elle, от которой некогда откололись Aen Seidhe — лишь в призрачной форме свободно пересекали границы, а для того, чтобы принять материальную форму, им требовались огромные объемы магической энергии. Но иногда, при определенном расположении звезд и в моменты особого средоточия магии на земле, они открывали стабильные порталы. После таких вторжений могла исчезнуть разом целая деревня.

Отличать догадки и домыслы от реальных наблюдений было сложно даже с учетом того, что ведьмаки подходили к делу серьезно, без суеверий. Эмгыр свободно владел большинством диалектов Старшей Речи, что помогало достаточно точно интерпретировать историю и легенды, но из рук вон плохо разбирался в магии. Имел прочные дипломатические отношения с Aen Saevherne, но не мог связаться с ними без риска насторожить Ложу Чародеек. Так или иначе, все упиралось в Йеннифэр. В воспоминания и способности женщины, которую его дочь называла матерью.

Паветта пришла бы в ярость. Мало кто знал об этом — как, впрочем, обо всем, что она думала и чувствовала, — но она не любила магиков даже сильнее, чем сам Эмгыр. Друид Мышовур вызывал у нее отвращение одним своим видом. Однажды Эмгыр едва не набросился на него с мечом во время очередного «урока»: Паветта начала дрожать и плакать, когда он всего лишь протянул к ней руку.

Паветта ненавидела магию, потому что боялась магии в себе. Эмгыр слишком поздно это понял. Он, наивный дурак, думал, что она боялась Калантэ. Какое там. Паветта могла бы разорвать Львицу из Цинтры на клочки, даже не вспотев. Никто, совершенно никто не знал, что она сама это осознавала.

Она бы возненавидела Йеннифэр. Каждую ее черту. К Геральту отнеслась бы лояльнее, но ненамного: в ее глазах он смотрелся выигрышно только в сравнении с родным отцом Цири. Эмгыр хотел бы иметь возможность испытывать столь же простые, непротиворечивые чувства к ним.

Не вспоминать. Действовать.

Ведьмаки обедали, когда он спустился в камеру. С некоторых пор им стали выдавать деревянные ложки. Держали они их по-кметски, в кулаке. Все четверо.

— По-прежнему молчат?

— Молчат, ваше величество.

Эмгыр в очередной раз внимательно осмотрел каждого. Широкоплечий, подтянутый Торвик сидел прямо напротив, скрестив ноги, и расслабленно опирался спиной на стену. Приятное, простое, открытое лицо, не изуродованное шрамами, выдавало в нем самого молодого из ведьмаков, хотя он казался старше из-за сильных залысин. Близнецы Зеррит и Эган синхронно орудовали ложками, устроившись в углу. Сейчас оба были сутулы и угрюмы, но выражения лиц не портили строгой, точеной, почти эльфской красоты их черт. У Эгана был шрам на левой щеке, возле самых губ, у Зеррита — на носу и левом виске. Темные волосы и выразительные брови: южане, почти наверняка благородных кровей. Эмгыр невольно задумался о том, были ли они детьми Предназначения, и если да, то сколько слез пролила их мать, узнав, что придется отдать не одного, а обоих наследников. 

Лето отличался от товарищей по всем параметрам. Во-первых, телом: он был настоящим гигантом, почти карикатурным, как изображения гладиаторов на рекламных памфлетах столичной арены или иллюстрации к скабрезным развлекательным романам. Во-вторых, он буквально источал северный дух. Хотелось бы узнать, каким образом мальчик из Аэдирна очутился в Мехте в те времена, когда Нильфгаард практически не имел сношений с королевствами севернее Вельды, но Эмгыр не собирался тратить время разведки на праздное любопытство. И в-третьих, Лето был чрезвычайно умен, поскольку очень уж хорошо пользовался своей внешностью, чтобы прикидываться глупым.

Эмгыра влекло к нему. Не столько из-за безотчетных отголосков возбуждения, вызванных утрированной мужескостью его фигуры, сколько из-за маски, которую тот носил, не снимая, без всяческих усилий. Он думал, что провел агентов, что условные знаки остались незамеченными. Но все-таки не зря Эмгыр вкладывал в разведку столько средств.

Взгляды. Случайный взмах руки, движение локтя. Приподнятый уголок губ. Ваттье упоминал, что использовал таланты сильной агентки-псионички на первых этапах допроса. Эмгыр из докладов знал, куда смотреть, а если бы не знал — сомневался, что смог бы раскусить его на чистой интуиции.

Поколебавшись секунду, он снял все перстни, альшбанд и кольцо, удерживающее в порядке волосы. Дежурные агенты, к их чести, даже бровью не повели.

— Приведите Лето, как только он закончит с обедом.

В камере для допросов барьер был двойной: внешний — для наблюдателей, и дополнительный — для того, чтобы обезопасить допрашивающего. Эмгыр уселся, ссутулившись и вытянув руки на стол ладонями вниз. Не прошло и пяти минут, как из внутренних дверей появился Лето, сопровождаемый двумя стражниками. Как и в общей камере, здесь потолок был слишком низок, чтобы он мог выпрямиться в полный рост. Эмгыр сочувствовал его шее.

— Здравствуйте, — равнодушно сказал Лето, грузно опускаясь на стул напротив.

— Здравствуй, ведьмак. Как поживаешь? — сказал Эмгыр на обиходном нильфгаардском.

Лето не стал делать вид, что не понимает.

— Недурно. Тут задарма кормят.

Говорил он без акцента.

— И крыша над головой, — согласился Эмгыр. — Не хватает только теплой постельки и девочек.

Лето пожал гигантскими плечами, бренча кандалами.

— Не откажусь, коли предлагаете.

Эмгыр усмехнулся.

— Я не задал тебе никакого вопроса, а ты все равно ответил.

— Ну, мы тут так вежливо беседуем, — Лето вновь повел плечами.

— Да. Вежливо. И, понимаешь ли, я хочу побеседовать прямо. У меня мало времени.

— Тогда зачем перстни сняли? Я вот не скрываю, кто я такой.

Эмгыр убрал руки, уперся локтями в столешницу и устроил подбородок на переплетенных пальцах.

— Чтобы посмотреть, заметишь ли ты. И признаешься ли, что заметил.

— Я заметил.

— Благодарю за откровенность. Возможно, у нас что-то и получится. Где ты меня видел? Полагаю, не только на монетах.

— Не только. Я вас дважды видел. Издалека, но у меня хорошая память на лица. Первый раз — давно, на казни узурпатора, второй — три года тому, в Геммере, на фестивале Великого Солнца. Красивый был парад.

Эмгыр помолчал немного. Спросил:

— Тебе нравится на юге?

— Ведьмакам нигде особо не рады. Но с некоторых пор… Тут лучше, чем на севере. Нас мало, мы не отсвечиваем, простые люди редко узнают в нас тех, кто мы есть. Хотя, конечно, смотря в каких краях. В Мехте, вон, до сих пор плюются. В Метинне спокойно, в Назаире — зависит от деревни. Где-то палками погонят, где-то и выпить нальют. Оно и неудивительно, в Назаире порядки ближе к северным.

— А в Нильфгаарде?

— В Нильфгаарде работы нет, я тут обычно не бываю. Южнее Альбы уже лет двадцать как перевелась работа.

— Перевелись чудища, ты имеешь в виду.

— Не только чудища.

Эмгыр вновь помолчал, глядя Лето в глаза. Впервые за все время заточения они смотрели ясно, без поволоки.

— Расскажи мне, как вы познакомились с Йеннифэр. Это важно.

Лето задумался. Крепко.

— Вы сказали, у вас мало времени, ваше величество.

— Верно. Это значит, что ты можешь мне солгать или просто промолчать. Перетерпеть любые пытки, пока не выйдет срок. И в конечном итоге я либо оставлю тебя гнить в узилище за ненадобностью, либо, что вероятнее, прикажу казнить, чтобы задарма хлеб не ел и крышу над головой уступил кому-то более полезному. Ты готов смириться с такой судьбой. Для себя и для своих друзей.

Лето молчал.

— Как тебе казнь узурпатора? Понравилось представление?

Лето молчал.

— Это было мое первое четвертование, — Эмгыр поморщился, вспоминая. — И последнее. С тех пор на казни больше не хожу. Не люблю этого. Я заранее знал, что будет неприятно. Но тогда... Тогда нужно было присутствовать. Необходимо. Понимаешь, ведьмак?

Лето отвел взгляд. Эмгыр ждал.

— Это романтическая история, — наконец сказал Лето.

— Я люблю романтические истории. Особенно сказки. Если, конечно, они заканчиваются свадьбой.

Лето улыбнулся. Улыбка на его лице выглядела зловеще, хотя была вполне искренней.

— Ну так слушайте, расскажу вам сказку, ваше величество. Жила-была пара влюбленных. Он — простой ведьмак, она — чародейка. И жили они счастливо, душа в душу, все у них было хорошо. А потом вдруг откуда не возьмись пришли чудовища да похитили чародейку. Похитили подло, хитростью, так, что магией своей она не смогла схорониться. Ведьмак осерчал, бросился в погоню. Не тут-то было. Не мог он справиться в одиночку, ибо чудовища эти невероятно сильны были. По счастью, набрел он однажды на компанию братьев своих ведьмаков...

Эмгыр остановил его жестом.

— Значит, Геральт тоже жив.

Лето резко перестал улыбаться. Произнес медленно:

— Он не мертв. Но и не жив. Он с Диким Гоном. Вообще-то, когда мы встретились впервые, Геральт спас мне жизнь… Но это не так уж важно. Мы с ребятами помогли ему напасть на след всадников, сражались вместе, бок о бок. Победить не удалось, хотя мы неплохо проредили их ряды. Король Гона, Эредин, согласился на обмен. Душа Геральта за душу Йеннифэр.

Эмгыр зажмурился на секунду. Пришлось плотно сжать губы, чтобы проглотить вопрос: Ты уверен, что с Геральтом и Йеннифэр не было кого-то еще? Третьего? Например, молодой девушки с пепельно-серыми волосами, посеребренными седыми прядками...

— Где Геральт с Йеннифэр жили? Счастливо, душа в душу, пока не пришли чудовища. Где? Ты знаешь?

— В другом мире, — спокойно сказал Лето. — Как туда попасть, не знаю. Не умею. Некоторые Aen Saevherne умели когда-то, но живы ли они сейчас? Вряд ли.

— Зачем всадникам Гона понадобились Геральт и Йеннифэр?

— Они любят сильных людей. Слабых отправляют в рабство в свой родной мир, а такими, как Геральт и Йеннифэр, пополняют кавалькаду. Чем больше душ — тем легче черпать энергию для переходов между мирами.

— Ведьмаки — плохие медиумы, — пробормотал Эмгыр. Вильгефорц когда-то это сказал, а он запомнил. Лето лишь кивнул:

— Да. Но для их целей подходит. У них иная магия.

Значит, Цири спасла своих приемных родителей тогда, в Ривии. Но не осталась рядом. Почему? Что ей угрожало?

«Они любят сильных людей». Другие миры. «Спасутся те, кто последует за Ласточкой...»

— Могу спросить, ваше величество?

— Спрашивай, — Эмгыр устало откинулся на спинку стула.

— Как Йеннифэр? Ваши магики помогли? Нам только в первый день сказали, что за ней ухаживают, а потом — молчок.

— За ней продолжают ухаживать. Пока еще не ясно, выйдет ли из этого толк. — Эмгыр постучал пальцем по подлокотнику. — Я думал, ты спросишь, почему я интересуюсь Диким Гоном.

Лето опять улыбнулся. Чуть менее зловеще.

— Мне любопытно, конечно, но на такой вопрос вы бы не ответили.

Эмгыр улыбнулся в ответ. Получилось это будто бы само собой, без его на то особого желания.

— Я уважаю ведьмаков и их труд. Хочу, чтобы ты это знал. Было время, когда я, как многие другие, считал вас кровожадными мутантами, кем-то, кто бездумно бросается на жертву, а после равнодушно пересчитывает деньги. Я изменил мнение. Довольно давно.

— Это хорошо. Потому что я, к примеру, хоть и кровожадный мутант, но никогда не бросаюсь на жертву бездумно. Что до награды... Деньги — не единственная форма оплаты, какую принимают ведьмаки.

— Знаю. Но Право Неожиданности предложить не могу. Меня на него не станет.

Лето коротко рассмеялся хриплым, грубым смехом.

— И что б мы делали с ребенком, даже если бы интересное положение вашей жены, которой у вас, кстати говоря, и нет, укрылось от вашего внимания? У школы Змеи нет школы. Мы — бездомные ведьмаки.

Эмгыр поднялся. Ему вдруг категорически надоел этот разговор.

— Стража!

— Ваше величество...

— Ну, что еще?

— Если это поможет... У Йеннифэр было украшение. Магическое. На шее носила. Нам пришлось его отобрать, потому что... Ну, она его нехорошо использовала. Мы закопали его в лесах Маг Турга, могу сказать вашим людям, где именно.

— Тебе только сейчас пришло в голову об этом сообщить?

Лето пожал плечами. Стражники тут же схватились за цепи.

— Мне только сейчас пришло в голову, что вы не собираетесь нас убивать.

— Этого я еще не решил, — холодно сказал Эмгыр. Развернулся и ушел.

***

Звон колоколов. Лай собак. Ветер. Ветви хлещут по лицу. Нечеловеческий вой — позади? спереди? нет: из собственного горла. Круговорот тьмы. Бег. Боль. Вспышка света. Паветта? Нет. Цири. Цири несется рядом, тонкая, высокая, быстрая, как лань, пепельно-седые волосы развеваются на ветру. И вот собачий рык сменяется топотом копыт. Они здесь. Они уже совсем близко... «Ты наша, Zireael. Тебе не уйти от Предназначения».

Эмгыр резко распахнул глаза, сел на постели, тяжело дыша. Сон, всего лишь сон. Вчерашний разговор с ведьмаком разбередил душу, раздразнил воображение. Следовало ожидать. Если бы с Цири действительно что-то случилось, все ощущалось бы иначе. Совсем иначе.

В висках и затылке пульсировала глухая, раздражающая боль. Эмгыр откинулся на подушки, перекатился на бок, зажмурился. Какая она сейчас? Уже взрослая. Как носит волосы? Заплетает ли, стрижет ли коротко? Беспокоит ли шрам? Одиноко ли ей в чужих мирах? Знает ли она о судьбе своей приемной семьи? Задумывается ли хоть иногда...

Нет. Не задумывается.

Надвигается война. Третья, последняя война. В ней нет смысла, не считая того, что было бы глупо не воспользоваться ситуацией. Интересы государства. Всего-навсего.

Империя, полная корысти. Жадности. Предательства. Множество слепых пятен, куда не дотянуться ни железному кулаку армии, ни тонким щупальцам дипломатии. Проявления милости развращают, проявления жестокости натягивают хрупкие нити пограничья до предела. Идеала не существует. Баланса не существует. Не бывает «всеобщего блага». Всегда будет война, всегда будут недовольные, страждущие, всегда найдется место паскудству и мерзости. Очаги добродетели угаснут один за другим. Иссякнут источники благополучия. Захлопнутся границы, износятся дороги. Разрозненный, раздробленный мир не сможет противостоять внешнему врагу и погрузится в хаос, в непроглядную тьму. Не прилетит Ласточка. Не наступит весна.

Прекрати трепыхаться, Белое Пламя. Сдавайся. Ты бессилен. Ты перепутал небо со звездами, отраженными ночью в поверхности пруда. Все, что ты делаешь, обречено на провал. Всем наплевать на твои грандиозные планы. Каждый желает силы и власти только для себя. У тебя нет никого. А что такое ты один? Дани. Никто. Ты не смог никого защитить. И не сможешь. Подумай: даже для того, чтобы спасти собственную шкуру и собственную душу, тебе потребовалось вмешательство ведьмака!

Эмгыр замер. Медленно разжал кулак, разгладил смятую простыню задеревеневшими пальцами. Сделал глубокий вдох, убирая колени от груди, выдохнул, распрямляясь всем телом.

— Я еще потрепыхаюсь, — пробормотал он хрипло. — Но ты прав, дохлый паскудный магический блядун. Без вмешательства ведьмака тут не обойтись. Какая удача, что у меня их целых четверо.

***

— Перепроверить всех, кто занимается Йеннифэр. Текущий проект касательно провокации Ложи откладываем. Ведьмаков разделить, но перевести в более комфортные условия. Последние новости из Аэдирна — мне на стол немедленно. Ковир — второй приоритет. Пока. Возможно, сделаем первым. Что у нас там было самое последнее о связи Шеалы де Танкарвилль с королевой Зулейкой?

Ваттье едва заметно улыбался, передавая приказы. Не нужно было быть магом, чтобы следить за ходом его мыслей: Ну наконец-то его императорское величество пришли в себя. Только наверняка грубее. Ничего, Ваттье, я еще успею тебя расстроить, — с усмешкой думал Эмгыр, раскладывая на столе доклады.

Плана пока не было. Только идея. Идея дерзкая, амбициозная, из таких, что либо венчают карьеру правителя, либо разрушают ее. Четыре ведьмака, четыре королевства: Ковир, Каэдвен, Аэдирн, Темерия. Из крупных игроков оставалась Редания, но там влияние Ложи Чародеек стремительно ослабевало. Филиппа Эйльхарт больше не придерживала за шкирку малыша Радовида, и хотя малыш Радовид уже научился самостоятельно ходить, до бега ему оставалось еще далеко. Его ненависть к магам можно было использовать. К тому же Эмгыр в принципе не любил убивать детей без крайней на то необходимости.

Обсидиановую звезду Йеннифэр нашли именно там, где указал Лето. Магики клялись, что уж теперь-то все точно получится. Звучало сомнительно, но Эмгыр готов был набраться терпения. Он верил в Цири. Верил, что она обязательно вернется, не бросит Геральта в состоянии недо-жизни, в каком тот пребывал сейчас. Оставалось лишь успеть подготовить мир к ее прилету. Сущая малость.

***

— Меня разбирает любопытство, ваше величество.

— Любопытствуй.

Лето наклонился вперед, поерзал, устраивая огромные обнаженные предплечья на столе; тяжелые кандалы сменили на тонкие магические наручи, позволяющие больше свободы, но если бы ведьмаку вдруг пришло в голову напасть, ничем хорошим это бы не закончилось. Эмгыр невольно окинул взглядом шрамы, покрывающие загорелую кожу неровными разводами. Его тоже разбирало любопытство.

— Откуда вы знаете Геральта?

— Это романтическая история, — усмехнулся Эмгыр.

Лето поднял брови. Нахмурился. У него было очень экспрессивное лицо, когда он не изображал из себя дурачка.

— Я слышал кое-что о вашем прошлом… Но это так, болтовня.

— Что же ты слышал?

— Будто бы вы были прокляты магом узурпатора и были вынуждены скрываться на севере, в Цинтре. Там вы встретили Паветту, дочь королевы Калантэ. Жениться вздумали. И вроде как если бы не некий ведьмак, Львица бы вас самолично головы лишила. За то, что тот ведьмак вам со сватовством посодействовал, да еще проклятье помог снять, вы ему пожаловали Право Неожиданности. Слыхали балладу о ведьмаке и ведьмачке?

— Знаешь, что мне больше всего нравится в народных сказаниях и легендах? Главный герой меняется в зависимости от того, кто историю рассказывает.

Лето хохотнул.

— Ваша правда. Но про ведьмаков так мало историй со счастливым концом! Несправедливо, так мне кажется.

— Несправедливо, — согласился Эмгыр.

Лето помолчал. Наконец, поняв, что подтверждать либо опровергать его «болтовню» не собираются, сказал:

— Я не буду скрывать ничего от вас и ваших агентов. У меня и секретов-то больше нету, откровенно говоря.

— Ты уже сказал все, что мне нужно было знать.

— Стало быть, я бесполезен?

— Почему же? У меня найдется работа и для тебя, и для твоей дружины. Не праздно мы беседовали о формах оплаты. Но сначала я хочу узнать тебя получше.

— Спрашивайте.

Эмгыр задумчиво погладил перстень на среднем пальце, вновь окинул взглядом могучие руки Лето, задержался на особенно уродливом шраме, полюбовался линией плеч. Поборол желание приказать ему перестать сутулиться, показать себя во всей красе.

— Как думаешь, много у тебя общего с Геральтом?

Лето хмыкнул неопределенно — не то удивился, не то, напротив, услышал что-то, что услышать ожидал.

— Помимо того, что мы мутанты и оба не прочь выпить водки? Нихрена, простите мой всеобщий. Геральт — мужик, не побоюсь этого слова, праведный. Не в том смысле, что в пост мясо не жрет и на девок не смотрит, а в том, что принципы у него — железо. Коли решил, что вот так и так должно быть по справедливости правильно, так и будет поступать, и хоть ты его убей.

— Знаю. А ты, значит, более гибкий. В смысле принципов и железа.

— Угу. И в том, и в этом. Мне доводилось убивать людей за деньги. Я понимаю, к чему вы клоните, ваше величество. Зачем еще ведьмаки королям да императорам?

Эмгыр раздраженно поморщился.

— Ошибаешься: я ни к чему не клоню. Что ты — наемник, было ясно сразу. Когда придет время — изложу условия контракта без намеков и увиливаний. Терпеть не могу этих танцев и полагал, что ты успел хотя бы это обо мне запомнить. 

— Да, конечно. Не хотел оскорбить, ваше величество, простите великодушно. Я так не из невнимательности, право слово, а, пожалуй, от нетерпения. Жутко любопытно мне, ваше величество, узнать, что за работенку вы для нас задумали.

Вроде бы извинялся он искренне.

— Прощаю, — коротко сказал Эмгыр, махнув рукой. — Скажи: ну хоть какие-то принципы у тебя есть? Или же любой, кто перебьет мою цену, станет тебе милее?

Лето осклабился.

— Вашу-то цену перебить? Сомневаюсь, что кому-то под силу. А коли и под силу, будьте покойны. Это вопрос репутации на рынке весьма востребованных услуг. Конкурентов много, вертеться надо. До тех пор, пока я у вас в найме, не будет мне никого милее.

Эмгыр рассмеялся. Лето рассмеялся тоже. Взаимопонимание ощущалось весьма приятно.

— Между нами говоря, — продолжил Лето, посерьезнев, — принципов у меня поболе. К примеру, страшно не люблю обижать детей. И стариков. Да вообще беспомощных и беззащитных. По счастью, таких заказывают редко.

— И я тебе таких не закажу.

Лето кивнул, будто ни минуты в этом не сомневался.

— Еще я избегаю конфликтов любовного толка, если понимаете, о чем я. Убрать конкурента на чью-то руку и сердце, избавиться от надоевшей любовницы или бесплодной жены, стать орудием мести жалкого рогоносца… Не мое это. Исключение делаю, когда цель — распоследний ублюдок. Однажды меня наняла мать молодой девчушки, прознавшая, что зятек ее дочь каждый день поколачивает. Тут я и на скромную плату согласился. Такие твари хуже вампиров: те раз крови пососали — и бросили, а эти сосут всю жизнь, пока саму душу не высосут.

Эмгыр спокойно смотрел Лето в глаза. Лето немного смутился горячности, потупился, а когда снова поднял взгляд, заговорил твердо:

— Вот кого я не убиваю никогда и ни за какие богатства убивать не буду — так это других ведьмаков. Даже подлых ублюдков, даже тех, кто бьет, грабит и насилует. Ибо нас осталось слишком мало. Пусть мы — не раса с единым наследием и культурой, пусть и гильдией нас назвать нельзя, а от кодекса ведьмачьего кривой строчки не осталось, каждый ведьмак мне — как кровь родная, как брат. Или сестра, ежели поэты не врут.

Он смотрел так пронзительно, что на секунду Эмгыра объял привычный липкий стыд.

— Еще что-нибудь?

Лето обманулся спокойным тоном. Плечи его, во время монолога ставшие напряженными, расслабились, опали. Неудобный деревянный стул жалостливо скрипнул.

— Касательно принципов — это все, ваше величество. А так могу о себе еще много порассказать. Цветы, вот, например, страшно люблю, особливо красные розы. Красивые они.

Эмгыр поднял раскрытую ладонь, приказывая продолжать.

— С лошадьми у меня не очень. Они меня побаиваются и слушаются плохо, хотя я стараюсь с ними нежно и ласково, — Лето огорченно нахмурился. — Причем так и до мутаций было. Когда малым совсем наставник меня посылал за конюшней смотреть, покусывали и лягали самые спокойные кобылки. Сейчас-то я знаю, как их приструнить, а в детстве печалился знатно.

Помолчали немного.

— Когда я был проклят, — задумчиво сказал Эмгыр, — меня тоже лошади боялись. Только меня это не печалило, а злило. Я знал, что животные чуют недобрую магию и опасаются звериной натуры, спокойно относился к тому, что на меня рычат собаки и шипят кошки, однако от лошадей я ожидал, наверное, несколько большего… понимания. — Он усмехнулся, отводя взгляд, вспоминая. — Лошади всегда слушались меня прежде. Даже с самыми своенравными не приходилось прикладывать усилий. Послушание вернулось, когда я вновь обрел себя.

Лето подождал вежливо, чтобы случайно не перебить. Потом докончил:

— Но вы не забыли, каково это — когда не слушаются те, чье послушание вы считали непреложным.

Эмгыр сразу почувствовал, что он понял. Услышать подтверждение все равно хотелось, и Лето абсолютно верно рассудил, что на этот раз его слова не будут восприняты как изложение очевидного. Теперь все зависело от того, что он скажет дальше.

Лето думал долго.

— Я бы с вами выпил, ваше величество. Не сочтите за дерзость.

Эмгыр улыбнулся, испытывая облегчение много более острое, чем ожидал. Встал, позвал стражу.

— Дело в вашем голосе, вот что я думаю, — Лето вдруг нарушил молчание. Встретил вопросительный взгляд без усмешки, поясняя: — Я про лошадей, почему они вас любят. Дело в голосе. Хороший он у вас. 

— Да, мне говорили, — пробормотал Эмгыр. Лето увели.

***

Устная и письменная пропаганда нордлингов наделяла императора Эмгыра вар Эмрейса неуемным, неудержимым аппетитом до завоевания. Называла его безжалостным в своей жадности, а захват и обладание властью считала первейшей, если не единственной, его целью. Пропаганда работала неплохо. В принципе. 

Эмгыр лишь спустя годы смог дать название чувству, что обуревало его в юности: беспомощность невладения. На севере все было чужим. Союзники, если их можно было таковыми назвать, остались за Марнадалем; он тогда не питал особенных иллюзий относительно их дальнейшего содействия. Однако любой страх чужого и неизведанного отступал перед главной потерей: владения самим собой, своим разумом и телом.

Он пережил это. Справился, перешагнул. Получив избавление, оставил позади. Но не забыл.

Сначала было укрощение тела звериного, и вместе с тем — возвращение рассудка. Долгий путь от ненависти к контролю, от контроля к смирению, от смирения — к осознанию пользы. Принятие так и не пришло, но он смог усилием воли сконцентрироваться на теле человеческом. Главном. Настоящем. Оставалось еще много времени, чтобы подготовиться к исполнению Предназначения. 

Он узнавал свое тело короткими рывками, словно юный студент, лишь изредка получающий доступ к богатой библиотеке почтенного ученого. Постоянная любовная связь была для него недоступна, даже если бы он испытал влечение к одной определенной женщине, а нарочитая, наигранная раскованность шлюх неизменно вызывала отторжение. Он вспоминал отца, который после смерти мамы наслаждался женщинами, как деревенский пьяница наслаждается бесплатным спиртным — то есть, испытывал страсть к любому существу женского пола вне зависимости от манер и внешности, — и не понимал его. Пришел к выводу, как оказалось впоследствии — ошибочному, что тому виной проклятье, магия, изменившая его как снаружи, так и изнутри. 

К моменту первой встречи с Паветтой Эмгыр знал достаточно, чтобы впечатлить юную неопытную девушку, но не более того. Впрочем, в большем и не было необходимости. Они говорили чаще, чем занимались любовью, еще чаще — читали вместе; Паветта приносила редкие книги, каких он не мог достать сам: исторические сводки, военные хроники, энциклопедии, философские труды, бестиарии, эльфьи легенды и сказания в неуклюжем переводе на всеобщий. Иногда она кротко просила почитать вслух и не жаловалась на скуку, даже если Эмгыру казалась утомительной избыточная академичность слога некоторых научных трактатов. Так он узнал, что может пользоваться не только телом, но и голосом, чтобы доставлять ей удовольствие. В некотором смысле он покупал ее любовь удовольствиями разного толка.

Прошло еще два года, прежде чем Эмгыр познал настоящую похоть. Глубокую, обескураживающую страсть, заставляющую думать не разумом, а исключительно телом. Так он узнал, почему женщины никогда не пробуждали в нем яркого желания. Мужские руки, уверенные мозолистые пальцы опытного воина с каждым прикосновением разжигали пламя в паху, а вид чужого члена заставлял собственный затвердеть мгновенно. Твердая плоская грудь, мускулистые плечи и живот, сильные статные ноги, крепкий округлый зад... И, ко всему прочему, Вильгефорц был красив. Эмгыр многому научился с ним. Наконец узнал свое тело полностью.

Он ненавидел вспоминать о Вильгефорце, ненавидел, когда тот являлся во снах, будто обрел после смерти способность проникать в его мысли без малейших усилий. Он не имел бы многого без его помощи, но осознавать, что долгое время получал удовольствие в объятиях того же человека, что заставил его дочь страдать, было паршиво донельзя. Вильгефорц отнюдь не был жеребцом, чье послушание Эмгыр считал непреложным: он был подлой опасной тварью, наемником без принципов и кодекса, истинным чудовищем; справедливо, что в конце концов он погиб от рук принципиального, праведного ведьмака. Впрочем, Эмгыр вряд ли мог рассчитывать на компанию более достойного мужчины. С чем давно и смирился.

Соблазн винить во всем Вильгефорца был велик. Даже Геральт, кажется, готов был поверить, что Эмгыру просто-напросто классически задурили мозги. Кто добыл свитки с древнейшей — истинной — версией Aen Ithlinnespeach? Вильгефорц. Чьей идеей было направить корабль на Седнину Бездну? Ну конечно, Вильгефорца. Кто с самого начала был одержим кровью Цири и властью над миром, которую она обеспечивала? Именно. 

Не то чтобы для Эмгыра мнение Геральта было безмерно важно, но предстать в его глазах фанатиком, не контролирующим даже собственный разум? Нет. Ни за что. Хуже было бы только предстать таким в собственных глазах.

Знание себя, — вот что было важно, ценно. Опыт. Навыки. Умение понимать, какой частью распоряжаться можно и даже должно, а какой — нет. Долг. Баланс. Утопия. Фантазия. Мечта.

— Красивая баллада, — сказал Лето. — Только уж больно печальная. 

Хрустальный шар потух, прерывая бурные аплодисменты восхищенной аудитории Золотого театра. Эмгыр публично — и в кои-то веки заслуженно — благоволил «Черным Драконам», талантливейшему ансамблю из Метинны; он планировал почтить сегодняшний концерт императорским присутствием, чтобы немного развеяться после встречи с главами купеческих гильдий, но в последний момент передумал, отдав предпочтение компании ведьмака. «Драконы» были бы дьявольски обижены, если бы узнали. Ведьмак же был удовлетворяюще польщен.

Они сидели на полу камеры для допросов. Лето наполнял стопку водкой до самых краев и изящно, не пролив ни единой капли, подносил ее ко рту. Эмгыр не столь виртуозно, но вполне сносно для человека, не скованного наручниками, управлялся с кубком вина.

— За это я и люблю печальную музыку, — сказал он. — Банально. За красоту. Печальное чаще бывает красивым, чем веселое, ты так не считаешь?

Лето опрокинул очередную стопку, облизнул губы.

— Меня такое не трогает, — признался он. — Но, может, это мутантская проблема.

Эмгыр усмехнулся.

— Я помню: ты любишь песни, в которых содержится история.

— Не только. Еще всякие бодрые застольные. «Три девицы из Виковаро», например. Слыхали?

— Не имел такого удовольствия.

Лето задумчиво прищурился, будто оценивая, стоит ли напеть куплет-другой для повышения общей эрудиции императора, но в конце концов сделал выбор в пользу водки. Он не пьянел совершенно.

— Пару лет назад мы с ребятами зимовали в Виковаро. Нас привечал один рыцарь, мы ему помогли с этой их клановой враждой разобраться. Перманентно.

— Кровной враждой, — поправил Эмгыр, поморщившись. — Дерьмово. Подобные конфликты по закону положено разрешать на дуэлях, сходиться один на один. Как рыцаря звали?

Лето лишь ухмыльнулся. Эмгыр закатил глаза, пригубил вина.

— Это не собеседование на должность банковского клерка. Контракт уже у тебя в кармане.

— Лучше перебдеть, ваше величество, я считаю так. Пытать будете?

— Подумаю. Так что там с рыцарем?

— А ничего особенного. Вдовец с тремя дочерьми, одна другой краше. Коли б не вражда — выгодные невесты, а так… В общем, долго в девушках ходили.

— До той зимы и ходили, по всей видимости.

Лето опять ухмыльнулся.

— Девицы любят ведьмаков: от нас, многим известно, дурных последствий не бывает, да и держимся мы, без ложной скромности, дольше, чем обыкновенные мужики.

— Не думал открыть бордель? Постоялый двор «Ведьмачьи мечи»: качественные интимные услуги без дурных последствий!

Лето расхохотался раскатисто. Аж поперхнулся слегка. А потом, успокоившись, сказал: 

— Честно? Думал.

— Серьезно?

— Конечно. Всегда считал, что это нечестно — с женщинами заведений полно, и даже вполне приличных, а для самих женщин что? Кот наплакал. Даже здесь, на цивилизованном юге.

Эмгыр докончил кубок, налил добавки.

— Ты хорош.

— В чем именно?

— В незаметных изъявлениях сарказма.

— Какой сарказм, ваше величество, помилуйте. И в мыслях не было.

Эмгыр с легким удивлением понял, что это не издевка.

— Если у нас лучше, чем на севере, это не значит, что мы полностью искоренили варварство, — запальчиво сказал он, раздражаясь на себя.

Лето смотрел на него очень серьезно.

— Не значит. Но вы ведь еще не закончили. Или я ошибаюсь?

— Не ошибаешься. — Эмгыр глубоким вздохом заставил себя успокоиться. — А сэра Рихтарда я прикажу оштрафовать. Так, чтобы и женихам прелестных дочерей пришлось раскошелиться. Прошедшей осенью средняя объявила о помолвке с виконтом Гыдгооном, если память мне не изменяет, а за младшей волочится один из моих офицеров.

Лето скривился, но как-то вполсилы.

— Водка развязала тебе язык, ведьмак? Или все-таки решил, что «перебдеть» не обязательно?

— Не водка, — буркнул тот. — Сложно не отвечать, когда вы спрашиваете.

Эмгыр щедро отпил из кубка. От вина не стало менее жарко. 

— Вас четверо. Как девушек между собой делили? Или они вас выстроили в ряд и цивилизованно пользовали по очереди?

Лето хрюкнул. 

— Вы самый вульгарный император на континенте, даром что единственный.

Эмгыр налил ему еще водки. Сам. До краев, правда, стопку наполнить не рискнул.

— Мы не на светском рауте, могу себе позволить немного вульгарности.

— Бесспорно, бесспорно… Благодарю. — Ведьмак выпил. — Ежели вам так любопытно, то никаких очередей не было. Все тихо, мирно, за папашиной спиной. Ребята не дураки, чтоб хозяина обижать, да еще такого, который щедро кормит. Старшей Эган приглянулся, средняя выбрала Торвика, а младшая шустро утащила Зеррита к себе в альков.

— А ты?

— А я что? Я, как положено атаману ганзы, взял на себя папашу.

Эмгыр не был пьян, но смеялся почти до слез.

— Бордель-папа́.

— Выходит, так.

Лето был чрезвычайно доволен тем, что сумел развлечь. Глаза у него стали теплые, добрые, насколько вообще добрыми могут быть ведьмачьи глаза. Если бы был человеком, наверняка еще и раскраснелся бы от выпивки и веселья. 

Он был некрасив. Объективно. И, пожалуй, все-таки чересчур велик. К тому же магические наручи помешали бы ему что-либо сделать.

— Лучше бы ты перебдел.

Лето перестал улыбаться, закрылся, нацепил маску.

— Да. Глупо попался.

— Попался ли?

— Сам не знаю, — тяжелый, усталый вздох. — Заточение на меня влияет, ваше величество. Я терпелив и вынослив, могу днями сидеть на одном месте, ежели надо для дела, но клетка... Клетки, даже столь гуманные, за что вам, кстати, душевное спасибо, угнетают разум.

— Твой первый раз?

— Да. До сих пор как-то избегал, уворачивался. Везло.

— Вот тебе и пытка.

— Верно говорите.

— Ты ждешь милости?

— Вы проявляете ко мне и ребятам благосклонность, чем дальше, тем больше. И непохоже, чтобы это было частью пытки.

— Подарить лишь для того, чтобы отнять… Если бы это помогло мне добиться желаемого результата, я бы приказал так и поступить. Жестоко, но эффективно.

— Вы не жестоки.

— Ты заметил.

— Вы бы нашли другой способ.

— Например, тот, что использую сейчас?

— Например.

Помолчали. Выпили.

— Ты отказался от идеи шантажировать меня собственной незаменимостью.

— Вы заметили.

— Легко же заслужить уважение ведьмака.

— Для вас? Проще пареной репы.

— Не все ведьмаки с тобой согласятся.

— Ну и что? Вы не флорен, чтоб всем нравиться.

Эмгыр бессильно рассмеялся. 

— Я и не пытаюсь, Лето. Никогда не пытался.

Лето вдруг снова потеплел лицом. Резко, будто поймал луч солнца. Эмгыр тут же понял, что впервые назвал его по имени вслух.

— Я не буду столь милостив, если кто-то другой, кроме меня, сумеет развязать тебе язык. Каким бы то ни было способом. Я думаю, ты это и так знаешь, но подобные вещи следует оговорить прямо хотя бы однажды.

— Знаю. Действительно, следует.

Настроение существенно подпортилось. Эмгыр этому, пожалуй, обрадовался. Ведьмак был изначально весьма расположен к нему, завоевать уважение — и впрямь, проще пареной репы. Гордиться нечем. Даже перегнул палку: Лето счел, будто он, Эмгыр вар Эмрейс, Белое Пламя Нильфгаарда, нуждался в том, чтобы кто-то назвал его не жестоким. Сопереживание с уважением сочетаться еще могло, а вот жалость — нет.

— Не грусти, ведьмак. Скоро ты увидишь небо. И, обещаю, это будет самый интересный контракт за всю твою карьеру. 

Лето крутанул в пальцах пустую стопку и посмотрел ему в глаза. Они оба знали и понимали самих себя очень хорошо; не потому ли легко понимали и стремительно быстро познавали друг друга? 

— Вы знаете, о чем я попрошу взамен.

— Да.

— Вы сделаете это?

— Да. Даю слово. Но мы еще поговорим об этом. Чтобы все было предельно ясно.

— Задержитесь ненадолго. Вы даже бутылку не допили, да и у меня тут...

— Задержусь. Расскажи мне, каким образом вы избавили сэра Рихтарда от проблем. В подробностях, будь добр. 

Лето рассказал.

***

Звон колоколов. Лай собак. Ветер. Ветви хлещут по лицу. Эмгыр уже это видел, проживал множество раз. Нужно всего лишь успеть добежать до башни. Там все закончится.

Дождь. Буря. Пепельные волосы сквозь пальцы. Кровь. Вспышка — и вот он уже в замке: Геральт ранен, едва держится на ногах, а у Йеннифэр все пальцы в крови. И Цири в крови… Не своей. Чужой. Ей идет красное.

Волны. Обломок мачты. Пепельные волосы сквозь пальцы. Снова — кровь. Кровь повсюду.

Эмгыр проснулся с паршивым ощущением подступающей тошноты. Выпил воды, полежал еще немного. Кошмар не отнял всю ночь: уже почти рассвело. Самое время начинать дела.

Тоска зудела, как старая царапина. Хотелось послать осторожность к черту и приказать привести ведьмака к завтраку, побеседовать немного, а после забрать его в постель. Отвлечься. Забыться.

Эмгыр давно не забывался в постели. С дочерьми и женами политических союзников не получалось по очевидным причинам, но он и не испытывал в этом острой потребности. Сейчас потребность появилась, однако он мог бы свободно приглашать к себе сыновей или мужей только в том случае, если бы имел наследника или законную супругу. У него не было ни того, ни другого. В данный момент. Зато был ведьмак, о существовании которого знала лишь горстка агентов и стража.

Лето интересно рассказывал — как о монстрах, так и о людях. С еще большей охотой слушал. Смешно шутил и оглушительно смеялся над ответными шутками. Намекал изящно, исподтишка, едва заметно, никогда не позволяя себе ничего более откровенного, чем комментарий о папаше-рыцаре. Он знал. Учуял ли запах возбуждения ведьмачьим нюхом, уловил ли учащенное сердцебиение ведьмачьим слухом, или же попросту обладал достаточным опытом, чтобы понять: не имело значения; он был доступен: всего лишь протянуть руку и взять. Эмгыр знал, почему колеблется, но не хотел об этом думать, отговариваясь про себя необходимостью придерживаться намеченного плана. Плана, который день ото дня становился все более реальным.

Эмгыр связался с Шилярдом и ввел его в курс дела, выслушал рекомендации. Еще несколько раз обговорил с Ваттье все детали, дождался, пока тот получит ответ от своей ключевой агентки. А потом велел снять с Лето наручи и привести его в кабинет главы разведки.

В Аэдирне ситуация стремительно накалялась. Казалось, хватит одной искры — и разгорится гражданская война. Слепой осел Демавенд продолжал бодаться с алчным тираном Хенсельтом, начисто игнорируя внутренние проблемы, решение которых как раз-таки помогло бы ему собрать достаточно сил, чтобы дать обнаглевшему соседу отпор. Помимо прочего, он регулярно сцеплялся с эльфами из Дол Блатанна. Францеска в целом справлялась самостоятельно, да и Эмгыр в сложившихся обстоятельствах не мог позволить себе открыто оказать ей помощь, но Дол Блатанна де-факто являлась нильфгаардским протекторатом. Эмгыр не любил, когда нападали на тех, о ком он формально или неформально вызвался заботиться. Эльфы заплатили вполне достаточно.

Так или иначе, Аэдирн и Каэдвен были полностью поглощены друг другом. Как бы Эмгыр ни относился к правителям этих двух стран, их «политика» была ему на руку. Темерия оставалась относительно стабильной, пока у руля стоял Фольтест; с одной стороны, эта часть плана требовала больше всего времени, с другой — время у Эмгыра было. Кейра Мец, хотя и состояла в Ложе, играла в ней не самую весомую роль, и Эйльхарт наверняка пришла к тому же выводу: внимание Фольтеста к внутренней политике давало пространство для закулисных маневров в других королевствах. Банально методом исключения выходило, что атаку на Ложу лучше всего начать в Ковире.

Эмгыр был одним из немногих правителей, кто искренне верил в глубокую любовь Эстерада Тиссена к супруге. Пока Дийкстра и ему подобные безуспешно пытались подсунуть Эстераду любовниц, Ваттье сосредоточил силы имперской разведки на персоне, которая в самом деле являлась слабым местом короля. Королева Зулейка отвечала мужу взаимностью, однако в первую очередь она была матерью. И чародейка Шеала де Танкарвилль помогала ей быть лучшей матерью на континенте. Принц Танкред, в недавнем прошлом известный шалопай и дамский угодник, в результате ее манипуляций преобразился в спокойного, рассудительного, неглупого молодого мужчину, достойного наследника своего почтенного отца. С одним очень важным отличием: Танкредом можно было управлять.

Все указывало на то, что Ложа планирует ускорить переход власти в Ковире. Магичкам не хватало лишь орудия, которое обеспечило бы полную их непричастность к трагической смерти Эстерада: Эйльхарт не собиралась повторять ошибку, допущенную с Визимиром Реданским. Убийца ни в коем случае не должен был быть магом или простым наемником. Лето, никому не известный ведьмак с юга, идеально подходил на эту роль. Доказав свою полезность Ложе, он получал позицию постоянного эффективного инструмента в их руках. А дальше — или же параллельно — от цели к цели, по обстоятельствам: Демавенд, Хенсельт, Фольтест. Не трогать Радовида. Оставлять следы, но лишь такие, чтобы все дороги вели к чародейкам.

Ваттье излагал. Эмгыр комментировал. Лето слушал, потирая красные полосы на запястьях, и изредка задавал уточняющие вопросы. Они втроем изучали донесения Синтии, агентки-магички, приставленной к Филиппе Эйльхарт, и перебирали письма Шилярда, в данный момент занимающего пост резидента в нильфгаардском посольстве в Лан Эксетере. И дипломат, и шпионка получили четкие инструкции: всячески содействовать ведьмакам. Ресурсы, укрытие, магические и конвенциональные методы коммуникации — Лето мог распоряжаться всем на свое усмотрение и принимать независимые решения по ситуации.

Эмгыр знал, что требует многого. Но и заплатить собирался немало. 

— Ваттье, засвидетельствуй мои слова. Лето из Гулеты, если ты успешно справишься с возложенной на тебя миссией, по окончании грядущей войны я открою новую школу ведьмаков на территории Нильфгаардской Империи и передам ее в твое управление. Зови товарищей, организуй набор кандидатов, сохраняй ведьмачье наследие, только, ради Великого Солнца, забудь о Праве Неожиданности. Существуют сироты, бедняки, нежелательные дети: путь ведьмака для них более милосерден, чем смерть под кустом или в канаве.

Лето молчал. Эмгыр поймал красноречивый взгляд Ваттье, хмыкнул и продолжил с прежним официозом:

— Я позабочусь о том, чтобы все уцелевшие записи, книги и артефакты из разрушенного замка школы Змеи были собраны и отправлены вам. Также школа получит государственное финансирование и возможность нанимать таких вспомогательных работников, как маги, алхимики, кузнецы и повара, на тех же правах и условиях, что армейские квартирмейстеры. Наставникам будет выплачиваться жалованье в размере оклада старшего офицера — от полковника до генерала, в зависимости от количества преподаваемых дисциплин и выслуги лет. Рядовые ведьмаки с опытом могут рассчитывать на оклад капитана. Новым выпускникам будет положено базовое жалованье: я предполагаю, что они увеличат свой личный доход с помощью выполнения частных и государственных заказов. Учти, это важно: ведьмакам будет запрещено брать заказы на убийство людей и нелюдей, если за головы этих личностей не назначена награда префектом или иным местным управителем. Разумеется, каждый наставник и кадет обязуется принести присягу Императору перед тем, как приступить к службе. О локации школы договоримся после войны. Думаю, имеет смысл выбрать одну из северных провинций. Мне известно, что после битв неизбежно плодятся монстры, у вас появится много работы. Такие условия тебя устроят, ведьмак?

Лето смотрел на него неотрывно. Серьезно. Внимательно. И благодарно.

— Да, ваше императорское величество.

— Вопросы? Пожелания? Рекомендации?

Лето скривил уголок губ, будто хотел улыбнуться, но не мог.

— Нет, ваше императорское величество.

Эмгыр помолчал, изучая его лицо. Он чувствовал себя хорошо. Впервые за долгое время.

— Прекрасно. Ступай к товарищам. Расскажи им столько, сколько посчитаешь нужным. Ты несешь полную ответственность за их решения и действия.

Лето кивнул, сглотнув. Видимо, на третье «императорское величество» у него уже не было сил.

Ваттье закрыл за ним дверь и тут же нахмурился.

— Слишком щедро? — Эмгыр присел на край его стола.

— Нет, ваше величество. Щедрость разумна. Обеспечивает верность, а учитывая характер миссии, вероятно, расплачиваться с ним и не потребуется, — Ваттье потер подбородок. — Мне по-прежнему не нравится, что ему придется часто импровизировать.

Эмгыр отмахнулся. Они уже обсуждали это. Если Ваттье решился повторить — был обеспокоен всерьез.

— Ты не можешь проконтролировать все, Ваттье. Расслабься.

Ваттье улыбнулся многозначительно, будто говоря: и от кого я это слышу? Эмгыр закатил глаза, на языке уже вертелась колкость, и тут хрустальный шар под локтем загорелся ярко-белым. Эмгыр соскочил со стола, едва не смахнув его, и тихо выругался.

— Господин де Ридо, спешу доложить о прогрессе по делу 145Б/8. Цель достигнута. Повторяю: цель достигнута. Ожидаем дальнейших инструкций.

Эмгыр поднял брови.

— Дело 145Б дробь восемь?..

Ваттье улыбнулся снова. На этот раз поистине лучезарно. Выглядело престранно.

— Чародейка Йеннифэр пришла в себя, ваше величество. Подниметесь со мной?

***

Ваттье потребовалось немногим больше получаса, чтобы все подготовить. Та же небольшая зала с защитным барьером, отряд боевых магиков, состав Имперы — в точности тот, что и два месяца назад: гвардейцы с соответствующим опытом. Эмгыр не навещал Йеннифэр в то время, пока магики занимались ею, не хотел видеть стерильно ярких, насыщенных колдовством лабораторий и наполняющих их приспособлений. Поэтому сразу увидел контраст между тем, какой Йеннифэр была, и какой стала.

Чародеи упоминали, что ее силу не глушили постоянно, чтобы не искажать воздействие ритуалов, теперь же ее вновь облачили в двимеритовые браслеты. Держалась она в них по-прежнему гордо. Эмгыр полагал, что основные перемены будут заметны во взгляде, и почти не ошибся: надменно и холодно Йеннифэр смотрела прямо перед собой, справедливо ожидая, что вот-вот из-за барьера появится тюремщик. Однако не только ее глаза, но и все лицо утратило беспамятную отрешенность. В уголках губ пролегали почти незаметные напряженные складки, вздрагивали крылья носа, словно она инстинктивно пыталась распознать по запаху, где находится и с кем имеет дело; небольшие ладони с не очень длинными пальцами и коротко остриженными, без капли краски ногтями лежали на коленях в нарочитом покое.

Эмгыр не хотел идти к ней. Не испытывал страха, даже стыда почти не испытывал: он сдержал обещание, данное ей при последней встрече, и знал, что она не забудет этого. Но идти — не хотел.

— Оставьте нас. Все. Ваттье, ты тоже. Госпожа... Как там вас...

— Леона аэп Маттиус, ваше величество, — старшая магичка сделала реверанс.

— Да. Конечно. Вы задержитесь, Леона. Остальных — прошу удалиться.

Послышался невнятный ропот. Эмгыр раздраженно глянул на капитана Кахериса, и тот мгновенно построил отряды — и свой, и магический. Ваттье, конечно, вышел последним, и лишь после того, как Эмгыр едва не сорвался:

— Если ее не удержит двимерит, то удержит здравый смысл и хорошие манеры. Каких тебе, между прочим, всегда недоставало. Виконт.

Если бы Ваттье знал, что он собирается сделать дальше, пришлось бы ругаться гораздо громче и агрессивнее. Например, упомянуть всуе его почтенную — и покойную — матушку графиню.

— Ключи от наручников, будьте добры, — обратился Эмгыр к магичке. Получив искомое и очередной реверанс, добавил: — Я разрешу Йеннифэр колдовать. Прошу не поднимать панику и не беспокоить меня. Теперь и вы свободны.

В зале стало совсем тихо: магия не звучала — лишь ощущалась, как липкий пот на спине после ночного кошмара. Эмгыр постоял немного, глядя не на Йеннифэр, а на ключ. Сжал руку в кулак, сделал шаг вперед. Еще шаг. И еще. Потом, злой на себя, резко пересек залу и ступил за барьер.

Йеннифэр, заметив его, почтительно склонила голову без тени издевки. Манеры, что и требовалось доказать.

— Ваше императорское величество. 

— Госпожа Йеннифэр. — Эмгыр сложил руки за спиной и слегка поклонился в ответ, как было принято приветствовать матриарха благородной нильфгаардской семьи. — Рад видеть вас в здравом уме и твердой памяти.

Йеннифэр улыбнулась неловкой шутке.

— Благодарю за помощь, ваше величество.

Эмгыр догадывался, что магиков она не благодарила.

— Пустое. Я чувствовал себя обязанным вам кое-чем. Помимо этого, у нас есть общие интересы, и я рассчитываю заручиться вашей помощью в скором будущем.

Йеннифэр не выдала удивления, если его и испытывала.

— Я слушаю, ваше величество.

Эмгыр кивнул. Убрал руки из-за спины, разжал кулак.

— Прежде чем мы побеседуем об этом, небольшая формальность.

Он не глядел на нее, проворачивая ключ в замке, и отступил почти сразу, позволив ей самой снять наручи. На этот раз Йеннифэр удивления скрывать не стала.

— Вы весьма гостеприимны, ваше величество.

— Степень гостеприимства зависит от гостя.

— Разумеется.

Йеннифэр встала, аккуратно отложила браслеты на стул. Эмгыр не был велик ростом, но она все равно смотрела на него снизу вверх. Впрочем, ей, точно как и ему, недостаток роста никогда не мешал производить желаемое впечатление на собеседника.

— Окажите любезность: избавьтесь от следящей магии в этой зале.

Йеннифэр несколько раз встряхнула пальцами, разминаясь, как атлет перед показательным выступлением. Потом подняла руки над головой и пробормотала несколько слов. Подсвечник на столе, картинная рама на восточной стене, пол по периметру барьера загорелись неприятным красноватым светом. Еще пара заклинаний — и свет потух.

— Готово, ваше величество.

Любую другую магичку Эмгыр спросил бы, точно ли все сделано, и потребовал перепроверить. Ее — не стал.

— Присядем.

Присели за стол, уставленный магическими приборами. Эмгыр пожалел, что не приказал принести вина.

— У вас есть вопросы, госпожа Йеннифэр.

— Полагаю, меньше, чем у вас, ваше величество. Ответы на большинство своих я получила, когда ко мне вернулась память.

— Что ж, тогда я перейду прямо к сути. Меня интересует судьба Цири. Моей дочери.

В фиалковых глазах не было холода или осуждения. Она знала. Догадалась сама. Геральт не раскрыл ей тайны, в этом Эмгыр был абсолютно уверен.

— После погрома в Ривии Цири оставила меня и Геральта в безопасном, по ее мнению, месте. Видите ли, я не становилась свидетельницей проявлений всех ее способностей прежде. Она рассказала мало. Я пребывала в ослабленном состоянии и не могла задать правильных вопросов, а Геральт даже не успел пробудиться до того, как она ушла. Лишь позже я поняла, что мы находимся в своеобразном междумирье. В магически искаженном пространстве, откуда трудно найти обратный путь без проводника. «Мне здесь не место», — сказала она. 

Йеннифэр помолчала, глядя в сторону. Эмгыр пока не хотел перебивать ее.

— Вы знаете о гене Лары, — наконец произнесла она. — Вы знакомы с родословной Цири.

Эмгыр ждал, понимая, что это не вопрос. Вспомнил, как Вильгефорц чертил схему в тусклом свете огарка свечи, как сияли безумным огнем его красивые темные глаза: великая Сила, о будущий император мира, зреет в твоем ребенке. Зерно, которое не прорастет, не проклюнется, но полыхнет Пламенем; кровь, которая будет осквернена. Осквернена тобой.

— Конечно, вы знаете. — Йеннифэр коснулась темно-синего пузырька с каким-то снадобьем, переставила его поближе к другому, желтоватому. — Знают все, кто хотя бы немного заинтересован в будущем мира. И вы, как все, верите пророчеству Итлины, потому как не верить — пугающая альтернатива. Неверие порождает хаос в головах и сердцах.

Эмгыр ожидал прагматичности, рассудительности. Научного подхода. Не этого.

Йеннифэр продолжала играть с зельями. Ее движения стали немного нервными, резковатыми. Эмгыр не сдержался:

— А вы? Вы верите?

— Я? — она остановилась, посмотрела на него словно бы с удивлением. — Разве мое мнение имеет значение?

— Вы спрашиваете всерьез или напрашиваетесь на комплимент?

Она не улыбнулась.

— Мое мнение не имеет значения, поскольку я не из тех, кто интересуется судьбами мира. Моя натура сугубо эгоцентрична. Я, мои ближайшие друзья, те, кого могу назвать семьей, — вот все, что меня интересует. Так было не всегда, признаю, но так есть сейчас. И это вряд ли изменится в ближайшем будущем.

— Я не намерен просить о чем-либо, что не касается вами перечисленного. Если вас это интересует.

Она задумалась ненадолго.

— Я верю в магию, генетику, Силу. Лара — ее заряд — был выведен эльфами, которые подходили к вере прагматически. Они стремились исполнить пророчество на своих условиях, полагая, что Итлина, как представительница их расы и, за неимением лучшего слова, патриотка, подразумевала их активное вмешательство. «Из зерна засеянного…» Кем, если не ими? Им не был свойственен фатализм. Пророчества же — истинные пророчества, не искаженные впоследствии трактовки — не содержат в себе никаких указаний к действию. Ни для кого. «Будет то, что предназначено». Как только человек делает выбор, он получает нечто большее. Выходит из тени Предназначения и становится творцом своей собственной судьбы. Что несколько противоречит определению «судьбы», не так ли?

В замке Стигга она была мягче. Покладистей. Эмгыр предпочитал ее такой, как сейчас.

— Путь Геральта всегда вел к Цири.

— Да. Вне зависимости от того, что он делал, судьба вела его к ней. До определенного момента.

— До того момента, как он сделал осознанный выбор найти ее.

Йеннифэр улыбнулась почти незаметно, тенью улыбки, полной любви и гордости.

— Я бы сказала, что в итоге она нашла нас обоих сама. А вы, ваше величество, сделали осознанный выбор и вышли из тени Предназначения. Ранее у меня не было возможности поблагодарить вас за то, что сохранили нам жизнь. Теперь же — благодарю. От имени себя и от имени Геральта, поскольку нелепая мужская гордость не позволит ему сделать этого самостоятельно.

Эмгыр почувствовал, что бледнеет. Или краснеет. Он не испытывал подобного так давно, что забыл, как это ощущается.

— Вы хотите найти дочь, — продолжила Йеннифэр, не обращая внимания на реакцию, будто и не видела ее, — потому что чувствуете, что ей угрожает опасность со стороны тех, кто до сих пор считает себя орудием судьбы.

Эмгыр резко покачал головой. Он никому не раскрывал своей тайны, своей мечты. Только Геральту, однажды, но тот узнал лишь часть, лишь главную цель; Эмгыр не хотел делиться с ним более глубокими чувствами, следуя, вероятно, зову той самой нелепой мужской гордости, о которой говорила Йеннифэр. Впрочем, он был уверен, что Геральт не согласился бы с его планами и сейчас, несмотря на кардинальную смену ключевого аспекта. Увидел бы в его действиях властолюбие, тщеславие, эгоизм, осудил бы методы достижения цели. Война, кровь, страдания невинных, — боль, столько боли. Ломать мир ради мира. Безумство! Да и захочет ли Цири заботиться о мире, построенном на курганах врагов собственного отца? Эмгыр понимал и сам: нет, не захочет. Если ее не убедить.

— Вы переоцениваете мою способность выходить из тени Предназначения, госпожа Йеннифэр. Я по-прежнему думаю о судьбе мира. Не умею иначе. Вы совершенно правы: я боюсь хаоса. Император имеет возможность наводить порядок там, где прежде царила смута и беззаконие: я ценю свое место и люблю свою Империю. Я исполняю свой долг, ставлю интересы государства превыше всего. Но этого мало. Когда придет мое время, я хочу умереть, зная, что миру не угрожает скорая погибель. Что я оставлю мир в руках человека небезразличного и сильного, сильнее меня самого, способного справиться с вызовами более масштабными, чем междоусобные склоки, однако не упускающего из виду и их. Когда-то я был уверен, что таким человеком суждено стать сыну моего сына, плода кровосмесительной связи. Я ошибался. Этот человек — моя дочь.

Он намеревался сказать меньше. Оставить при себе хотя бы часть. Однако надежда, хрупкая, как первый лед в ночь Саовины, занялась в груди: он не мог позволить себе быть праведным, как Геральт, даже если бы захотел таким стать, но и Йеннифэр не была праведницей тоже. Она знала, что иногда цель венчает средства. Иначе б не сумела отыскать посреди Седниной Бездны магический насос, ведущий в замок Стигга.

Повисла тяжелая пауза.

— Я пропустила много значимых событий, — произнесла Йеннифэр. — Ваше величество, могу я попросить об одолжении? Была бы очень благодарна узнать, как на данный момент обстоят дела... в мире.

Сердце, забившееся бешено на минуту, начало замедлять ритм. Охватила смесь раздражения и облегчения.

— Я пришлю к вам дворцового архивариуса. И дам доступ к библиотеке.

Йеннифэр подняла голову. Смотрела долго, пристально, словно зондировала мысли. Впрочем, для этого ей вовсе не требовался прямой зрительный контакт, да и Эмгыр почувствовал бы попытку проникнуть в свой разум.

Он выдержал взгляд.

— Вы помогли мне. Я не забуду этого. Но то, о чем вы просите, сделать будет нелегко. Если вообще возможно. Я предпочла бы не давать слова, которое не смогу сдержать, ваше величество.

— Я пока ни о чем не просил. Вы всего лишь узнали, чего я хочу.

— В устах императора изъявление желания приравнивается к приказу. Как правило.

— Стало быть, я не только попросил, но и приказал, а сам того и не заметил?

— Прошу прощения, ваше величество, я не хотела грубить.

Эмгыр скривил губы.

— Я смутил вас.

— Немного, — неожиданно призналась Йеннифэр. — Не каждый день услышишь подобное.

— А чего хотите вы? — спросил Эмгыр.

В ее молчании чудилось нечто зловещее, тревожное, как сгустившийся в преддверии грозы воздух.

— Невозможного. В этом я, пожалуй, не изменилась.

— Я бы хотел несколько большей конкретики, госпожа Йеннифэр. Мне кажется, довольно философских бесед на сегодня, — он не стал скрывать раздражения на этот раз.

Она вновь посмотрела ему в глаза. И отплатила тем, что не стала скрывать усталости.

— Я не обладаю достаточным количеством информации, чтобы ответить на этот вопрос конкретно, ваше величество. Скажите, сколько готовы выделить времени, и я постараюсь уложиться в срок.

Она знала себе цену. Что ж, теперь должна была узнать и цену провала.

— В отношении нашей цели не я устанавливаю сроки. Мое дело — как можно скорее разобраться с проблемами в этом мире. Ваше — выяснить, насколько велика угроза извне. Сделайте выводы.

Она едва заметно вздрогнула и побледнела, вмиг напоминая о том, как выглядела после пыток Вильгефорца. Всадники Дикого Гона не пытали ее, не издевались, но время, проведенное с ними, наложило свой отпечаток.

— Я поняла. Сделаю.

— Сообщите, когда ознакомитесь со всеми интересующими вас новостями. Обсудим конкретику. Впрочем, повторяю: если у вас есть вопросы или пожелания, вы можете высказать их прямо сейчас. 

— Только одно, — казалось, ей пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы вернуться в «сейчас». — Ведьмаки, с которыми я путешествовала, заслуживают награды за проявленное внимание и терпение. Мне бы хотелось вернуть долг.

— В Нильфгаарде с ними не случится ничего скверного, даю слово.

Йеннифэр умела читать между строк. Настаивать не стала. Благодарить, впрочем, тоже: лишь кивнула, одергивая рукав непривычного платья. Эмгыр поразился охватившей его неловкости — на сегодня тема была исчерпана, а он будто ждал, пока его отпустят, вместо того, чтобы просто уйти.

Он встал первым, как требовал протокол. Йеннифэр поднялась плавно, попрощалась реверансом — самую малость скованным, лишь в последнее мгновение приподняла подол выше, чем было принято на севере. 

Между ними остались тысячи недосказанностей. Эмгыр знал, что будет так и, видит Солнце, общаться на языке намеков и полутонов он умел, хотя и не любил. Но… Несколько неприятных «но» угнетали разум. Ощущения взаимопонимания добиться не удалось. Наверное, он слишком торопился, рассчитывая получить все и сразу просто по факту общей привязанности к Цири.

Паветта возненавидела бы Йеннифэр, каждую ее черту. Эмгыр же, напротив, испытывал к ней чересчур большой пиетет. Это могло стать проблемой, а могло, напротив, сыграть на руку. Об этом думать пока было рано. 

***

Планирование. Действие. Встречи, поездки, доклады, подписи. Советы. Смотры. Приемы при дворе, званые ужины, балы. Рутина. Ожидание, нетерпение. Скомканные мысли, воспоминания, злость, вина, зависть. Но не пустота. Более — не пустота.

В подготовке к войне не было ничего нового. Менялись только люди и цели. Эмгыр по возможности перемежал опыт с энтузиазмом юности, когда формировал командную верхушку: «старики» отличались уравновешенностью, молодежь — бурным патриотизмом; и тем, и другим иногда хотелось дать хорошего пинка. В порядке вещей. Морвран бывал чрезмерно экспрессивен и хвастлив, но его стиль в достаточной степени мотивировал молодых членов офицерского состава дивизии «Альба». В любой другой дивизии он бы, пожалуй, не преуспел. Что ж, у него еще было немного времени, чтобы вырасти.

Последняя война. Все или ничего. Эмгыр редко испытывал настоящий азарт, а сейчас каждое решение, даже несущественное, окрашивалось нервическим предвкушением. Фантазии обрели фокус. Развеялся туман, на несколько тяжелых лет сгустившийся в воображаемом конце пути. Дюжины вариантов, комбинаций, исходов. Не все — благоприятные, но все — понятные. Осязаемые, как фигуры в руке и на карте.

Йеннифэр испросила аудиенции через две недели после первой встречи. Эмгыр считал себя готовым к новой беседе, как командир, прикрывший вовремя все тылы и потенциальные бреши в формациях. 

Он назначил аудиенцию в библиотеке, в приватной зале, где проводил в детстве целые часы. Здесь многое изменилось с тех пор. Отец предпочитал строгость интерьера, тяжелую мебель черного дерева, слабое магическое освещение; Эмгыр же прибавил уюта: приказал сменить жесткие стулья на кресла и диваны, заказал резные гарнитуры от мастеров-эльфов из Гесо. Канделябры все равно были защищены магически, но от теплого огня свечей гораздо меньше уставали глаза. А главное — обстановка была максимально не похожа на пыльную темень библиотеки цинтрийского дворца, где они с Паветтой часто уединялись в последние месяцы ее беременности.

Йеннифэр ждала его за полукруглым столом в просторном эркере. Эмгыр выцепил взглядом связки бумаг, по отметкам в уголках считал даты и тематику: новости реданского двора за прошедший год. Рядом лежали другие календари, свитки, подшивки хроник, а с самого края умостился небольшой художественный том, сборник работ маэстро Лютика в оригинале: «Последнее желание», издание дополненное.

Обменялись приветствиями по протоколу. В этот раз реверанс у Йеннифэр вышел почти идеальным. И одежда на ней была новой: плотное черное платье с небольшим декольте, на рукавах — продольные белые вставки из мягкого шелка, подол и пояс — в угоду нильфгаардской традиции — подбиты темно-золотой лентой. Несмотря на то, что платье в точности повторяло фигуру от груди до бедер, оно выглядело весьма практичным. Стелла одобрила бы такой выбор.

— У меня появились вопросы, ваше величество, — тихо сказала Йеннифэр, поняв, что он углубился в свои мысли.

— Да. Конечно. Присядем.

Йеннифэр хотела знать больше о банковском кризисе в Аэдирне и Темерии. Ее беспокоило положение краснолюдов, с которыми она имела долгосрочные соглашения. Эмгыр не мог развеять ее опасений — по официальным документам она считалась мертвой, — но также понимал, что не стоит делать ее своей должницей еще и финансово. Сговорились на том, что магики обеспечат ей приватную связь с Джианкарди. Старый банкир из Горс Велена умел хранить секреты и заметать бумажные следы. 

— Мой дом в Венгерберге был, судя по всему, окончательно разрушен, — спокойно сказала Йеннифэр, перелистывая подшивку, — в прошлом году. Народный бунт. Демавенд совершенно распустился. А ведь подавал некоторые надежды.

Эмгыр улыбнулся.

— Аэдирн — не единственная северная страна, где бушуют внутренние конфликты.

Йеннифэр нахмурилась. Она не занималась политикой уже более двадцати лет и, очевидно, не горела желанием к ней возвращаться, но знала, что это сделать придется. И не только потому, что император Нильфгаарда не оставлял ей выбора.

— Я отправлю людей в Венгерберг, — добавил он. — Думаю, вы не откажетесь получить назад свои личные вещи, если от них что-нибудь осталось. Составьте список, на что стоит в первую очередь обратить внимание.

— Благодарю, ваше величество. Действительно, не откажусь. У меня, как, пожалуй, и у всех, есть вещи, имеющие сентиментальную ценность.

В воздухе висел вопрос, который ни один из них не решался поднять первым. Эмгыр — потому что не был уверен, что получит правдивый ответ, Йеннифэр — чтобы не выдать лишнего. В конце концов она пошла окольным путем:

— Как много информации ваши чародеи сумели извлечь из моей памяти, прежде чем разблокировать ее?

— Немного, — свободно признался Эмгыр. — Ваши знания по большей части устарели. Моей разведке известно в разы больше.

— В том числе о том, кто уничтожил замок Стигга, — Йеннифэр отыскала в стопке нужную подшивку, выложила перед собой, прошлась ногтем по плотным красным нитям. — По показаниям очевидцев, эхо взрыва разнеслось едва ли не до Мехта.

— Преувеличение. Но в Гесо слышно точно было.

Она вздохнула.

— Моя мэтресса, Тиссая де Врие, частенько говорила, что любая адептка способна изловить молнию в бутылку. Но не каждая сумеет ее удержать и грамотно использовать.

— Мудрая женщина.

— Филиппа Эйльхарт — непростой друг.

— И еще более непростой враг. Однако и у нее есть свои слабости, слепые пятна.

— Ее погубит тщеславие.

— Совершенно верно.

— А что погубит вас, ваше величество?

Эмгыр усмехнулся, поймав озорной огонек в глубине фиолетовых глаз.

— Сентиментальность. Однажды я прикажу оставить в живых лишнего человека, и этот человек не упустит возможности отомстить за оказанную милость.

— Смею надеяться, речь не обо мне.

— Ну что вы, госпожа Йеннифэр. Не могу представить себе ситуации, в которой вы могли бы оказаться лишней.

Она склонила голову в насмешливой благодарности.

— Будем торговаться за жизни ваших подруг? — предложил Эмгыр.

Йеннифэр немного помедлила с ответом.

— Я не хочу быть той, кому Филиппа чувствует себя обязанной. Быть ее кредитором опаснее, нежели должником.

— Сразу заверю вас, что Францеске Финдабаир и Иде Эмеан ничто не угрожает.

— Избирательная милость по расовому признаку.

— Такие времена.

— Понимаю. Мое пребывание в Нильфгаарде в любом случае не останется тайной надолго. Тем более от эльфок. 

— Что до Трисс Меригольд?

Глаза Йеннифэр вспыхнули.

— Она умеет позаботиться о себе сама. Но если ваше величество сохранит ей жизнь…

Эмгыр кивнул, мысленно похваляясь перед Ваттье. Вот и развеялись последние сомнения.

— Я сделаю это для дочери. Можете не сомневаться.

Йеннифэр накрыла ладонью «Последнее желание», погладила корешок. Захотелось вдруг взять ее за руку, как Паветту, когда той становилось больно из-за выкрутасов подрастающего в утробе львенка. Подумать только: он был счастлив тогда. По-настоящему счастлив, полон предвкушения, почти эйфории из-за грядущего чуда рождения.

— Маргарита Ло-Антиль также не враг мне, — сказал он, чтобы избавиться от непрошеных воспоминаний. — Школа в Аретузе будет сохранена вне зависимости от исхода войны, и я бы предпочел, чтобы она осталась в руках опытной чародейки.

— Значит, Филиппа, Шеала, Кейра и ваши подданные.

Откровенно.

— Да. Впрочем, госпожа Мец меня интересует меньше прочих. Она еще молода. Не будет лезть на рожон — получит шанс жить в достатке и спокойствии на территории империи.

— Кейра? Не лезть на рожон? — Йеннифэр фыркнула. Потом резко пожала плечами, заметно ожесточаясь. — Эпоха расцвета северного чародейства закончилась на Танедде. Я не питаю иллюзий на этот счет. Также во мне мало патриотической гордости. Ложу как идею считаю изначально мертворожденной. Не для того мои почившие коллеги добивались отделения магии от государства, чтобы теперь править им закулисно. Однако я не намерена участвовать в охоте и расправах. Не буду убивать тех, с кем долгие годы работала и поддерживала если не дружбу, то хотя бы близкое знакомство. 

— Я не попрошу вас о подобном.

— У меня есть некоторый долг перед Фрингильей Виго. Я бы хотела вернуть его, хотя понимаю, что в отношении нильфгаардских чародеек вы будете наименее терпимы.

— Правильно понимаете. Законы Империи на этот счет предельно ясны и не подразумевают милости для ренегатов. К слову об отделении магии от государства… Нильфгаардская модель работает лучше северной, как вам кажется?

— Не во всем. Чародеи объективно могущественнее, чем отдельно взятые политики и военные. Несколько магов, скооперировавшись, способны за час развязать войну, последствия которой могут быть чудовищны. Даже хорошо выдрессированные чародеи об этом знают. Недаром вы так редко выпускаете их на поле боя, хотя иногда, откровенно говоря, это могло бы обеспечить вам огромное преимущество.

— Как на Содденском холме?

— Как на Содденском холме.

— Война — удел солдат, госпожа Йеннифэр. Мечи, щиты, копья, луки и стрелы. Броня. Инженерные решения. Боевая магия слишком нестабильна. Высока вероятность осечки. Чародей — как баллиста, прошу простить, аэдирнского производства. Каждый залп может оказаться последним. К тому же я предпочитаю, чтобы магия служила миру, а не войне. Один боевой маг нанесет урон тысяче солдат и тут же погибнет от истощения; маг того же уровня залечит ранения этой тысячи и продолжит свою работу на благо государства, когда немного восстановит силы.

— Идеалистично.

— Виновен.

— Вы пользуетесь репутацией человека, готового на все, чтобы победить.

В ее голосе чувствовался закономерный оттенок иронии. Возможно, стоило оставить эту ремарку без ответа, но Эмгыр хотел уйти от игры в намеки как можно дальше.

— Никто не готов на все. Даже я. Вы это знаете прекрасно. Как и то, что репутация монарха зачастую имеет мало общего с действительностью. 

Йеннифэр помолчала.

— Что вы будете делать, если Цири откажется?

Не в бровь, не в глаз, а в самое сердце.

— Хорошую мину при плохой игре, — Эмгыр заставил себя улыбнуться. — Мне это не в новинку.

— Вы умеете проигрывать. Это скорее достоинство, чем недостаток. Для монарха.

— Пришлось научиться. Приходит с опытом, как любой навык.

— Мне может понадобиться помощь… подруг. В таком случае им придется узнать, кого я ищу и зачем. Они не станут помогать вслепую.

— Я бы предпочел оставить вашу миссию в тайне до определенного момента. Когда обстоятельства изменятся, или же вы с точностью сможете мне сказать, что не обойдетесь той помощью, что я выделю, обсудим это еще раз.

— Я не ставлю условий, ваше величество.

— Пока нет.

Йеннифэр не стала спорить. Она по-прежнему осознавала собственную ценность.

— Когда мне стоит приступить к поискам? Если наши предположения верны, мы рискуем навлечь на себя опасность, которую не сможем легко отразить. Я должна быть предельно осторожна. В любом случае, не в моих силах найти и защитить Цири в иных мирах, придется довериться ее способностям. Однако если она вернулась однажды — вернется вновь. Главное — успеть выйти с ней на связь и показать, что мы готовы и способны ей помочь.

«Мы». Великолепно.

— Полагаю, вам потребуется время на подготовку к поисковым ритуалам? Дикий Гон ежегодно передвигается с севера на юг. Нарушения маршрута происходят лишь в моменты особого средоточия магии на земле. Нужно быть к ним готовыми.

— Близится Беллетэйн.

— Да. Несколько месяцев до Саовины.

— Когда наступление на север?

— Не раньше будущей весны. По самым оптимистичным прогнозам.

— Время есть. Каким бы ни был результат войны, вы хотите представить Цири двору по окончании боевых действий как символ мира, новой эпохи.

Сердце пропустило удар, горло перехватило. Йеннифэр рассуждала уверенно, без иронии, как будто за прошедшие недели разыграла в голове все те же партии, что он сам, и приняла решение сделать все возможное, чтобы добиться самого благоприятного исхода.

Хотелось спросить, почему. Не раздумывая, не анализируя, попросить поделиться эмоциями, глубинным, сокровенным. Но казалось унизительным — просить о подобном. Все равно, что напрашиваться на комплимент.

— С сегодняшнего дня вы получите доступ в мои личные архивы. Там найдете записи ведьмаков из той самой школы, к которой принадлежат ваши… защитники. Все, что они знают, все, что мои люди смогли найти, будет в вашем распоряжении. Уверен, вы поймете больше, чем я. — Эмгыр помедлил секунду, прежде чем добавить: — Еще у меня сохранилась прядь волос Цири.

— Благодарю. Это пригодится. Скажите, у вас при дворе имеются специалисты по онейромантии?

— Есть три сновидицы второй категории, если мне не изменяет память.

— Отлично. Если начнете видеть сны более яркие, чем обычно…

— Понял вас. Обращусь.

Так лучше. По-деловому. Как военный совет, как сеанс планирования с Ваттье и — теперь — с Лето. Йеннифэр — ценный человеческий ресурс, впоследствии — важная политическая фигура: мать Императрицы. Так должно быть. 

— Послезавтра у меня запланирован визит к одной даме, с которой я хотел бы вас познакомить, — сказал Эмгыр, прежде чем успел как следует над этим поразмыслить. — Приглашаю вас составить мне компанию.

Йеннифэр приподняла брови.

— Деловой визит или светский?

— Сугубо светский. Дружеский. Других гостей не будет.

— Благодарю, ваше величество. Приглашение принимаю.

Позже, за ужином, Эмгыр вспомнил, что не повторил вопроса — «Чего хотите вы?» И Йеннифэр о том же смолчала.

Эмгыр хотел узнать ее. Понять. В перспективе — добиться верности и взаимоуважения, какое сложилось между ним и Стеллой. Возможно, в другом мире, в другой версии своей истории он бы даже искал ее руки.

Эта мысль тут же смутила и вызвала легкое отторжение, как вид обнаженных половых органов первой любовницы. Нелли, ее звали Нелли, она была дочкой конюха в замке Вальдмоор. Парень по имени Дани считал, что у нее чертовски неказистое имя, даже по цинтрийским меркам. Но она была смелой, и доброй, и любила лошадей: задерживалась в конюшне до самой полуночи. Не умела читать, считала на пальцах до шести — именно столько лошадей содержалось у сэра Эделя из Эрленвальда, — и мечтала когда-нибудь устроиться служанкой в королевский замок. Дани уважал людей с амбициями и, наверное, забрал бы ее с собой после женитьбы, да было поздно: к тому времени Нелли давно уж вышла замуж за мельничьего сына, бездельника и потаскуна, зато обладателя огромных голубых глаз, о которых вздыхали все девицы в округе. Умерла, рожая ему третьего сына.

Сэр Эдель погиб, когда Дани исполнилось двадцать три года. Неудачная охота, ночь в болоте. Лихорадка скосила быстрее, чем загноившаяся рана вынудила лекаря отпилить ему ногу. На похоронах не было никого из благородных, только соседские кметы и низушки из лесничества. После этого обитатели замка Вальдмоор больше не звали его «Дани»: он стал Йожем из Эрленвальда, рыцарем под железным забралом.

Годы ожидания. Странствий. Учебы — всему подряд, как-нибудь. Ведение хозяйства, попытки привести разрушающиеся рыцарские угодья в хоть сколько-то процветающее состояние. Охота. Урожай. Торговля. Свадьбы и похороны слуг и соседей. Подати. Рутина. Накопление средств и иных ресурсов. Фантазии и мечты.

Йож из Эрленвальда ненавидел тяжелую броню и шлем с забралом, ненавидел, что девицам из конюшни приходится подолгу увещевать кобылу, чтобы она согласилась везти его до ближайшей мельницы, ненавидел болота и ольхи, холод, север, ожидание, нужду. Однако Вальдмоор, каким бы чужеродным ни был, не ощущался как тюрьма, лишь как… другой мир. Йож из Эрленвальда отчаянно хотел вернуться домой.

***

— Стелла Конгрев, графиня Лиддерталь, и Фиона аэп Адгебхар, ее благородная компаньонка. Дамы, позвольте представить мою гостью, госпожу Йеннифэр из Венгерберга.

Дамы поклонились друг другу. Эмгыр отметил одобрительный взгляд Стеллы — она в мгновение оценила платье и прическу северной чародейки — и улыбнулся Фионе. Та сегодня была в голубом, а не зеленом, как обычно.

Из уважения к гостье говорили на северном всеобщем. У Стеллы всегда был небольшой акцент, но и Фиона давно привыкла к языку и теперь частенько коверкала звуки, как урожденная нильфгаардка; Йеннифэр неоткуда было узнать о ее существовании, не то что об истинном происхождении. В то время, когда слухи о его марьяже активно распространялись по всему континенту, она уже томилась в темнице замка Стигга. Тем не менее, Эмгыр иррационально надеялся, что она догадается.

Выпили. Отужинали. Фиона сыграла на лире — этому она начала учиться всего три года назад, но получалось у нее вполне сносно. Красиво и печально, в точности как Эмгыр предпочитал.

Стелла выбрала тактику хозяйки сдержанной и культурной. Никаких сплетен, унылых бесед о разнице между южным и северным климатом, дилетантских вопросов о магии: она рассказывала о театре, о поездках в Метинну и Туссент и круизах по Альбе. Потом поинтересовалась, увлекается ли Йеннифэр современной живописью; получив утвердительный ответ, приказала принести альбом репродукций, недавно приобретенный в ее любимой столичной галерее.

Фиона вновь взялась за лиру. Эмгыр предпринял попытку потанцевать со Стеллой, но их несуразные движения совершенно не сочетались с мелодией и настолько развеселили Фиону, что она сбилась с ритма и, пунцовая от смеха и смущения, отложила инструмент.

— Просим прощения, госпожа Йеннифэр, мы не всегда столь неуклюжи, — скрывая смешок за платочком, оправдывалась Стелла.

— Говорите за себя, графиня. Фиона, твою ручку, прошу, не стесняйся.

— Без музыки, Эмгыр? Ты издеваешься над девушкой, а ну, немедленно прекрати!

— Я сам спою, Стелла!

Фиона стоически выдержала три минуты под его мычание, а потом бессильно расхохоталась и остановилась, опираясь на его локоть. Едва не поставила подножку, несносная девчонка.

— Ваше величество… У вас совершенно нет слуха!

Эмгыр наградил ее нарочито холодным царственным взором. Почувствовал на себе внимательный, цепкий взгляд Йеннифэр. И понял со всей очевидностью, что допустил большую ошибку.

Все это выглядело как представление, мастерски разыгранный фарс: подруга Стелла, которая обращалась к императору исключительно по имени, молодая стеснительная девушка, в точности знающая, когда стоит проявить характер, и смеющаяся над каждой идиотской выходкой императора, как обученная обезьянка. Взгляните, полюбуйтесь, дорогая гостья, как император отдыхает: он — не божество, не чеканный профиль на монете, он — настоящий, обычный человек. Любит слушать музыку и танцевать, не прочь и выпить, и посмеяться. Не все в его мире — война и Предназначение, он готов — он способен — быть чьим-то другом, возлюбленным. Отцом.

— Завтра Беллетэйн, — сказала Стелла, протягивая ему свежий кубок. — Выйдешь на площадь, порадуешь горожан?

— Увы. Дела, не терпящие отлагательств. — Эмгыр покачал головой, выпил. — А вы, дамы? Готовы плясать до утра?

Фиона, едва только переставшая краснеть, снова зарделась, и Эмгыр решил: а, пропади все пропадом. Они не виделись с самого Йуле, он соскучился и хотел знать, что происходит в ее жизни.

— У нас есть планы, ваше величество.

— Кто он? — приказным тоном осведомился Эмгыр. Фиона лишь хитро сверкнула глазами и поджала губки.

— Это большая тайна, — провозгласила Стелла. — Не волнуйся, я умею внушать ужас в сердца непорядочных юнцов.

— Его зовут Бертран. Он из Виковаро, — шепнула Фиона.

Эмгыр усилием воли захлопнул мысленный реестр виковарских аристократических семей и вздохнул.

— Фиона уже большая девочка, Стелла. Сама позаботится о том, чтобы Бертран из Виковаро знал, что за неподобающее поведение его ожидает суровое наказание. Верно говорю?

Фиона улыбнулась.

— Верно, ваше величество.

— Вот и славно. Еще вина, Стелла, прошу. Ну, рассказывай, дорогая, чем тебе так мил Бертран из Виковаро. И хватит краснеть, ради Великого Солнца, на твоем лице можно рыбу жарить. Не подобает совершеннолетней девице так сильно краснеть из-за мужчины.

— Я могу поделиться средством, — неожиданно подала голос Йеннифэр. — Простой крем, минимум магических компонентов, как раз подойдет к оттенку кожи мазель Фионы.

Фиона пролепетала скомканную благодарность, получила разрешение Стеллы отправить с гостями камеристку, чтобы доставить снадобье сегодня же. И тут, конечно, оказалось, что они засиделись, а завтра, несмотря на праздник, рано вставать…

— Повеселись, девочка, — пробормотал Эмгыр, обнимая Фиону на прощание. Она просияла, кивнула совсем по-девичьи и поцеловала его в щеку.

— Беллетэйн, — сказала Стелла, закатив глаза.

Беллетэйн. Цири исполнился двадцать один год.

По пути обратно молчали. Камеристка Стеллы нервно перебирала подол и смотрела в пол, не зная, что делать с такой великой честью, как путешествие в карете императора; Йеннифэр глядела в окно, любовалась вечерним городом. Понимала, что Эмгыр пока не готов отпускать ее на экскурсии.

Плохая идея. Плохое исполнение. И чем только думал? Явно не разумом.

Беллетэйн. Весна всегда кружила ему голову.

— Я тоже родилась в Беллетэйн, — сказала Йеннифэр.

— Мне стыдно, что я этого не знал, — признался Эмгыр.

— Я давно не праздную дни рождения. В моем возрасте это пошло, — она улыбнулась уголками губ.

— Стало быть, подарок неуместен?

— Абсолютно, ваше величество. Не утруждайте себя, иначе нам обоим станет неловко.

— Как вам угодно.

Снова молчание. Камеристка цепляла ногтем многострадальную тесьму, зеленой змейкой опоясывающую верхнюю часть юбки.

Беллетэйн.

На Беллетэйн Эмгыр впервые увидел Паветту. Тогда не решился подойти, лишь наблюдал издалека, поражаясь ее изяществу, кротости, тонкости девичьей фигуры, и более всего — юности, которую ему предстояло оборвать, чтобы вернуть самого себя. Терпел он до Ламмаса. Не то чтобы она успела сильно измениться за несколько коротких месяцев, но ей хотя бы исполнилось четырнадцать. На целый год больше, чем тринадцать.

— Благодарю за вечер, ваше величество. Мне была приятна компания графини Лиддерталь и мазель Фионы. У них прекрасный дом.

Эмгыр склонил голову, отдавая дань вежливости дани вежливости. Тесьма на юбке камеристки наконец поддалась, повисла бесформенной копной ниток.

— Выше голову, девушка, это всего лишь ткань. Госпожа Йеннифэр, будьте так любезны?

Йеннифэр сложила пальцы в замысловатый знак, и серый подол принял первозданный вид.

— Благодарю, госпожа…

— Только без слез, — отрезал Эмгыр. — Я ожидал большего достоинства от служанки графини. Выскажу ей все, что об этом думаю, при следующем визите. Непременно.

Йеннифэр насмешливо хмыкнула. По счастью, кучер как раз остановил карету.

Извиняться было не за что. Эмгыр откланялся в холле дворца, поблагодарил Великое Солнце за то, что камеристка не споткнулась на ступенях, и прошел в сад, к фонтану. Присел у статуи пеликана, раздирающего клювом собственную грудь, коснулся ладонью все еще теплого, несмотря на поздний час, мрамора. Услышал скрип лат на гравии: гвардейцы держались в стороне, но, как всегда, не слишком далеко.

Звезды. Светлячки. Свежесть в воздухе. Прекрасная поздняя весна… И вот, как по команде, колокола. Полночь. Беллетэйн.

Дочка, ты слышишь? Беллетэйн.

***

Лето встал, стоило Эмгыру войти, и поклонился. По протоколу. Эмгыру это понравилось гораздо больше, чем если бы он отдал честь, как солдат.

— Ваше величество.

— Здравствуй, ведьмак. Еще не спишь?

— Кто ж спит в канун Беллетэйна?

— И то правда.

Эмгыр бегло оглядел комнату. Она отличалась от камеры высотой потолка и наличием окна, в остальном здесь было почти так же скромно, если не сказать — неказисто. Узкая койка, комод для одежды и личных вещей, крошечный стол и два стула, в глубине, без всякой ширмы — бадья для омовений, в которой могли поместиться разве что ноги. Эмгыр эгоистично пожалел, что не приказал выделить Лето большего. Даже в цинтрийских тавернах постели были шире. Ну, хотя бы света хватало — казалось, что зажженные ведьмачьим Знаком свечи горят ярче обычного.

— Вы по делу или просто в гости? — Лето улыбнулся криво, как-то кисло, будто превозмогая себя. После того, как Эмгыр официально пообещал ему школу, он сильно закрылся. Стал... профессиональным. Да и не оставались они наедине с тех пор ни разу.

— В гости, — сказал Эмгыр. — Прости, что без выпивки. Примешь меня?

Лето смотрел на него пронзительно, пронизывающе; мысли он читать не умел, но с его чутьем этого и не требовалось. Наверное, улавливал запахи выпитого у Стеллы вина, нежных ландышевых духов Фионы, пота… К черту. По крайней мере, Эмгыр не чувствовал опьянения, а во взгляде Лето было то, что он больше всего хотел видеть. В груди затеплилась тусклая надежда.

— Дверь не запирается, ваше величество.

— А стул тебе на что? Тебя учить надо, ведьмак?

Лето рассмеялся. Так, как Эмгыр предпочитал: коротко и резко, грубым гавкающим смешком. Искренне.

— Тогда пропустите, будьте другом.

Эмгыр тихо выругался, отступая к самой стене. Здесь действительно было чертовски мало места.

— Я предупредил гвардейцев, чтобы нас не беспокоили. Впрочем, мне по душе, — он усмехнулся, кивая на подпирающий дверную ручку стул, — иллюзия шалости.

— Это вы хорошо очень сказали, — деловито кивнул Лето. — Мне тоже такое по нраву.

Он нервничал немного. Выглядел вроде смело, но так и остался стоять у двери, опустив руки, дожидаясь.

— Подойди.

Лето подошел. Приходилось едва ли не запрокидывать голову, чтобы продолжать смотреть ему в глаза. От его тела словно исходил густой тяжелый жар; Эмгыр вдохнул его, перебивая остаточные нотки ландыша, пустил ароматом волну возбуждения до самого паха. Он никогда не был с мужчиной настолько крупным во всех смыслах и пока плохо понимал, чего именно хочет: фантазии, как правило, не заходили дальше смутного ощущения интимного тепла — он глушил их, поскольку не любил праздно думать о том, что мог запросто получить и испытать в реальности.

Лето молчал. Не спрашивал ни о чем, не шутил, не намекал. Взгляд отвел, застыл весь, как голем, как громоздкая осадная машина, которой требуется умело управлять, чтобы она обернулась смертоносным оружием. Укрощенная сила. 

Возбуждение стало острее, слаще, и слова приказа почти слетели с языка... Нет. Возможно, в другой раз, позже. Сейчас необходимо было начать иначе.

Эмгыр сделал последний шаг навстречу, прижался крепко, недвусмысленно. Обнял одной рукой могучий торс, вторую протянул к лицу и погладил жесткую сильную челюсть, накрыл большим пальцем шрам на подбородке.

— Наклонись ко мне, — пробормотал, — мне и так приходится вставать на цыпочки, это ужасно смешно.

Успел поймать улыбку-оскал, а потом — пухлые губы на губах, нежные, податливые, теплые, страстные. Жадные. Никакого расчета, хитрости, притворства, только голод.

Быстро закружилась голова. Лето обнял его, привлек к себе, почуяв, что можно. Целовал с упоением, опытно, так, что колени бросило в дрожь, так, что впору было забыть обо всем, кроме того, каково это — быть желанным.

Эмгыр надавил рукой, отстранил его. Одежда мешала.

— Я думал, вы уж не станете, — благоговейно прошептал Лето. Глаза его горели, зрачки расширились, стали почти человеческими.

— Думал? Или боялся?

— Боялся.

Эмгыр нетерпеливо просунул руки под грубую льняную рубаху, распластал ладони по твердому животу, испещренному шрамами. Лето вздрогнул весь, как гора перед обвалом.

— Не стоило бояться.

Лето зажмурился, покачал головой.

— Вы редко делаете что-то, чего хотите.

Уйти сейчас было бы попросту нелепо.

— Разденемся.

Руки слегка дрожали. Лето, избавившийся от одежды стремительно, отвлекал огромным статным телом, да еще и пожирал глазами, как завороженный, будто Эмгыр был по меньшей мере девственной принцессой. 

— Позволите?

Ну надо же, решился спросить.

— Что ж, ты ловчей меня, ведьмак.

Он отбросил кафтан и нижнюю рубашку. Лето припал на колено, потянулся сразу к сапогам, но не стал превращать это в игру, действительно лишь помог. Кальсоны Эмгыр снял уже сам. А Лето смотрел. Снизу вверх.

Эмгыру тоже хотелось смотреть. Хотелось поставить Лето перед собой и заставить повернуться кругом, показать себя, продемонстрировать. Хотелось, черт подери, вдоволь полюбоваться его толстым темным членом, а потом взять его в руки и...

— Ужасно хочется вас трогать, ваше величество.

— Трогай.

Руки у него были великолепные. Шершавые, мозолистые, грубоватые. Эмгыр не сдержал вздоха, когда ладони прошлись по груди, животу, внутренним сторонам бедер, и ответил жадным прикосновением к плечам. Они также были великолепны.

Лето руками не ограничился. Приник ртом, влажно, алчно, не щадя стонов и слюны. Невероятно хорошо. «Дикий, — подумал Эмгыр, — дикий северный зверь, как бы долго ни прожил на юге. Север влияет таким образом на людей, эльфов, мутантов. Влияет неизгладимо».

Лысый затылок был непривычным на ощупь. Не за что держаться, чтобы направить голову куда следует. Эмгыр с минуту полубесцельно искал опору, пока пальцы сами собой не устроились в основании могучей шеи. Обхватить не удалось бы, но достаточно вполне. 

Лето вздрогнул вновь, опаляя выдохом раздразненную кожу, ругнулся на всеобщем, поднял взгляд.

— Император...

Лучше бы он делал это специально. Расчет возбудил бы разве что каплю менее.

Он отличался от Вильгефорца всем. Он был хорош, лучше многих. Честнее большинства. И он отчаянно хотел принадлежать.

Эмгыр убрал руку с его шеи.

— Дай мне сесть, у меня ноги подкашиваются от твоего языка.

— Я еще и не то могу языком делать. Я ж Змей, ваше величество.

О Великое Солнце.

— Прекрати меня веселить.

— Как прикажете, — Лето улыбался радостно, ребячески. Щурился при этом ехидно.

Эмгыр фыркнул, приземляясь на постель голым задом. Покрывало оказалось жестким, и все же лучше, чем шаткий стул. Лето, как был, на коленях, подполз к нему и снова взялся за бедра, погладил, растирая собственную слюну. Эмгыр решил, что обязательно велит ему повторить это членом. Позже.

Наверное, проще было бы сесть сверху, но Лето откровенно наслаждался своим местом, и в целом Эмгыр наслаждался этим тоже. Только вот перспектива раздвигать ноги настолько широко, чтобы уместить его массивный торс для продолжения...

— Давайте ноги мне на плечи. Удобней будет, — предложил Лето с простой, приземленной практичностью, контрастной почти черному от страсти взгляду. В груди и в низу живота заныло, забилось сладко-горькое, как пойманная птица: жадное до неуловимого.

Эмгыр вцепился пальцами в край лежанки и закинул ноги на неимоверно широкие плечи. На них могли бы поместиться еще по две ноги с каждой стороны. Смешно.

Лето шумно вздохнул. Поймал, чуткий и ловкий, большими ладонями под ягодицы, потянул на себя ближе, выше. Эмгыр напрягся невольно, хотя не доверять его силе было глупо.

— Ложитесь. Спиной. Места мало, но вам хватит. Я держу.

Эмгыр зажмурился. Расслабился — и удивился, обнаружив, что впрямь лежит поперек койки, а все от поясницы вниз — на весу. В чужих руках.

Лето прошептал что-то, что расслышал бы, наверное, только другой ведьмак. Эмгыр облизнул пересохшие губы, с трудом открыл глаза: веки стали тяжелыми, как в полусне. Увидел себя, обнаженного, под совершенно новым углом. В буквальном смысле.

— Надо мной потешаетесь? — Лето склонил голову почти к самому члену, едва не мазнув по головке губами, понюхал его бесстыдно. Член дернулся. Лето улыбнулся лениво, похотливо.

— Над тобой... в том числе.

— Ммм. Ну, потешайтесь, коли смеяться охота. Смех, говорят, продлевает жизнь.

— Но не продлевает моего терпения.

Лето перестал улыбаться. Его взгляд затуманился слегка, и Эмгыр постфактум опознал в собственном охрипшем голосе нотки, которые так сильно нравились... Очевидно, всем его постельным партнерам вне зависимости от пола, возраста и характера. Он невольно вспомнил последний раз, когда использовал это средство неосознанно.

Ведьмак помог избавиться от непрошеной картины из прошлого. Помог быстро, обескураживающе, эффективно: коротко сжал губы на головке, а потом вобрал член сразу глубоко, одним плавным тугим движением, и — сглотнул.

Эмгыр не успел ни о чем подумать, прежде чем это повторилось снова. И снова. И еще. Оглушенный, дезориентированный блаженством, он просто лежал. Дышал, насколько хватало легких. Ругался? Вероятно, назвал ведьмака крепким словом, а то и не одним, поскольку следом почувствовал вибрацию смешка по всему стволу до самого нутра.

Давление глотки ослабло. Постепенно, медленно стекала обильная влага слюны вслед за губами, остывала, и тут же мягкое, плотное, живое согревало, распаляло вновь. Он весь был большой, Солнце зажарь его живьем, огромный, даже здесь. Язык — шелковый и нежный, толстый, но ловкий в каждом мимолетном щелчке кончика по вспухшей вене, словно правда змеиный, раздвоенный, он успевал везде.

Эмгыр хотел смотреть, да не мог. Ресницы дрожали, стоило лишь попробовать поднять веки. Не натирала больше и жесткая ткань под спиной, все сосредоточилось внизу, в потертых оружием ладонях, в глубинах опытного рта. Ведьмак посасывал и лизал, вновь забирал в горло, чередовал прицельный ритм с рывками собственного наслаждения, с попытками насытиться. В такие моменты Эмгыр слышал стоны, свои стоны, невнятные, скомканные, прерванные искусанными губами и костяшками.

Почувствовал дыхание, тяжелое и обжигающе горячее, у основания члена. Давление языка — плашмя, шокирующе настойчивое — на яйцах. Губы, раскрытые широким кольцом. Осторожное прикосновение зубов, просто их твердость, обозначение контраста, и опять язык. Вниз. Ниже. Ладони в стороны. Влага. Жар.

Скрутило пах, свело челюсть. Эмгыр уловил внезапную боль в руке и неловко вывернул кулак изо рта, вдохнул рывком. Закрыл лицо ладонью. Ведьмак дал несколько секунд, долгих и нужных, но гораздо меньше, чем требовалось, чтобы услышать глас разума. 

Было холодно. И горячо. Только там, между ягодиц, пульсировала нега, танцевал ядовитый язык, смыкались губы в целомудренный бутон, тугой и напряженный. Поцелуй невинный, закрытый, как от девицы в первый ее Беллетэйн, взрывался лаской искушенной, пылкой и развратной. Расцветал. Пылал.

Ощущение руки на члене, почти сухой, почти болезненно вырвало из дурмана. Эмгыр дернулся с нежданной вспышкой трезвой мысли: он держит меня на ладони. Одной.

— Держу, ваше величество. Будьте уверены.

Голос — чужой. Сиплый, низкий, совершенно животный. Так вот почему так пусто.

— Молчи. Верни.

А сам не лучше.

Вернул. Накрыл вновь языком, согрел, погладил нежно. Пощекотал так сладостно и чутко, что горло перемкнуло. Сильными пальцами обнял член почти по всей длине. Гигантскими. Мягко-твердыми, словно в кожаной перчатке.

Опять пришлось засунуть в рот кулак. Иначе б закричал, никак не вышло бы сдержаться. Или заскулил. Пожалуй, так ближе к истине.

Ведьмак двигал рукой и языком терпеливо, монотонно, с нечеловеческой синхронностью. Эмгыр ловил волну за волной, долго: забыл, что бывает долго, когда не контролируешь каждый деловитый жест собственной руки. Сейчас было еще и ново. Совсем. Неизведанное удовольствие натянутой струной внутри — но струна не лопнула, а просто стала мягче, расслабившись после пика. Дыхание сбилось. Заложило уши. Руки и ноги — вялые, бесформенные, как набитые несвежим сеном мешки. Между ягодиц все еще тянуло томно, глухо, эхом высокой ноты.

— Жаль, вас нельзя было послушать. Люблю, знаете ли... Послушать.

Лето говорил тихо, на грани шепота. Рядом, близко. Эмгыр пошевелил ногой на пробу, уперся пяткой в грубое мятое покрывало. Да, он смутно зафиксировал, как его бережно и плавно развернули на постели, уложили головой на полную комков подушку, опустили и помогли вытянуть затекшие ноги. Просто было хорошо, и позволить такое — вполне естественно после...

— Я очень надеюсь, что ты не удовлетворил себя.

Говорить получалось на удивление легко, а вот глаза по-прежнему не открывались.

— Ни в коем случае, ваше величество. Я знал... Понял, что вы хотите сами. Я терпел.

Опять заныло в груди. Возбуждение теперь не отвлекало, хотя и кольнуло отголоском при мысли о прикосновениях к горячей влажной коже. Ладони, уже высохшие, зачесались эфемерно.

— Дай мне еще минуту.

— Сколько хотите.

Рассудок пробудился окончательно. Холод воцарился в голове, привычный, правильный. Хотел забыться? Что ж. Удалось.

Было хорошо. Очень. Теперь — привыкнуть бы к этому. Ненадолго. Пока есть возможность, нужно брать все. Пока есть время, пока есть такой... Хороший человек.

«Спасибо», — подумал Эмгыр. Голос дрогнул. В мыслях. Вслух — нет:

— Помоги мне сесть. А сам встань. Хочу глядеть на тебя.

На ведьмака. Мутанта. Плод вековых магических измывательств. О. Вот это зрелый. Плод.

— Вам нравится? Опять потешаетесь...

— Не над тобой на этот раз. Так, шутка в голову пришла. Неудачная... Ты будто бы смущен.

— А коли так?

— Я тронут.

— Правда?

— Правда. Правда, Лето.

***

Беллетэйн. Гулянья будут вечером, днем — ярмарки, а утром — долгий сон и щедрый поздний завтрак.

Эмгыр потер пальцами слипающиеся глаза, проигнорировал терпеливый взгляд Ваттье, вернул ему бумагу со списком имен, предоставленных агентом в Вызиме.

— Этот жалкий огрызок де Веттов волнует меня разве что самую малость более, чем плесень на яйцах Хенсельта.

Лето прыснул в кулак. Ваттье промолчал.

— А принцесса Адда, — Лето проявил невиданное сочувствие к главе разведки, — это ж бывшая упырица, которую Геральт когда-то расколдовал. И как я раньше не сопоставил?

— Та самая, — кивнул Ваттье.

— Неплохо девица сохранилась.

— Хочешь наняться к Фольтесту придворным ведьмаком и проследить, чтобы проклятье, не приведи Мелитэле, не взялось снова? — Эмгыр лишь отчасти шутил. Вывести Фольтеста из игры под прикрытием проблем с дочерью — не та возможность, от которой стоило отказываться, особенно если Де Ветт-младший действительно строил планы на этот счет, а не просто отирался при дворе короля, который не выдал бы Нильфгаарду родственника наверняка известных темерской разведке заговорщиков.

— Не я, — Лето покачал головой. — Я слишком заметный. Торвик подойдет. У него и опыт со стрыгой был. Не сказать, что приятный, едва не сдох, но все ж таки выжил и страхолюдину укокошил.

— Тогда ждем доказательств, — Эмгыр потеребил перстень. — И внедри уже кого-нибудь в Орден Пылающей Розы. Их влияние в Темерии очевидно растет. Не верю, что ими движет лишь фанатический расизм, уж слишком хорошая организация.

— Работаю над этим, ваше величество. Они не так просты, как кажутся, тут вы правы.

— Лето? Что ты думаешь?

— Жаль девицу. Сомневаюсь, что у нее с головушкой все полностью в порядке, хотя уж много лет прошло…

— Тогда ищи другой способ.

Ваттье проявлял чудеса терпения. Эмгыр решил, что подарит ему бутылку имперского красного, урожая того года, когда он только учился читать Старшие Руны. Хороший был год.

— Фольтест покинул столицу вчера вечером. Накануне праздника. Злые языки поговаривают, что он бежит от чумы, но карантин в Вызиме объявили еще неделю назад.

— Ла Валетт?

— Проверили. Если он и поехал к любовнице, то кружным путем.

— Плохо работаете. Знали бы об отъезде заранее — уже отправили бы туда ведьмаков. На дороге короля может поджидать множество бедствий.

— Давайте отправим Торвика порталом в Вызиму, — предложил Лето. — Сколько получится пересадок? Три, четыре? Пара магичек управится к вечеру. Никакой карантин не помешает северянам надраться в Беллетэйн, это я вам обещаю. Торвик сможет незаметно проникнуть в город, разведать обстановку. А мы с ребятами продолжим подготовку засидки в Ковире и Долине Понтара. Если не произойдет больше никаких существенных сдвигов, я планирую выдвинуться не позднее летнего Солтыция.

— Ваттье?

— Хорошо, ваше величество. Организую магичек немедленно.

— Только, будь добр, напомни, что при дворе Фольтеста их братии ошивается целая орава. Пусть высадят где-нибудь…

— За Вызимским озером, — подсказал Лето. — Вода, особенно древние источники, маскируют магическую энергию. Водяные, дриады, нимфы… Для локационных чар — все равно что песок в глаза.

— Слышал, Ваттье? Твоим агентам неплохо бы научиться так же разбираться… в локационных чарах.

— Да, ваше величество.

Ваттье откланялся и удалился. Эмгыр улыбнулся.

— Лето, пойдем-ка позавтракаем.

— Так уже полдень. Обедать скоро пора.

— Второй завтрак. На Скеллиге так принято.

— А вы уважаете традиции островитян, я так погляжу.

— Уважаю безмерно. Пойдем же, не будем осквернять кабинет господина де Ридо. Ставлю свой трон, что каждое наше слово фиксируется магически.

— Только слово? Что насчет движений?

— Ты совсем не жалеешь Ваттье, ведьмак. Впрочем, я перестану его уважать, если для него это станет сюрпризом…

— Люблю, когда вы мои плечи трогаете.

— Мне нравятся твои плечи.

— А еще что?

— …это.

— Ради господина де Ридо сдерживаетесь?

— А может, я смущен и предпочитаю эвфемизмы. В конце концов, сегодня Беллетэйн… Время невинности. Пока еще.

— Великое Солнце благослови Беллетэйн. Император…

— Помолчи. Иначе мне придется повысить доблестным шпионам жалованье. Опять.

***

Праздник не продлился долго. Не солгал Стелле: дела настигли неизбежно.

— Вы хотели видеть меня как можно скорее, госпожа Йеннифэр. Вас что-то беспокоит?

Лаборатория Йеннифэр не отличалась от прочих магических лабораторий, в которых Эмгыр имел несчастье бывать. Пробирки, реторты, книги, мегаскоп, и все — в белесом, неестественном освещении.

Чародейка обошла кругом начертанные на полу рунические знаки, сдвинула на четверть дюйма кристалл из желтого кошачьего глаза. Произнесла заклинание. Вгляделась в сгусток зеленого тумана, всплывший над косыми линиями.

— Сомнений нет, — сказала спокойно, откинув волосы за плечо, — это Геральт. Он здесь, в нашем мире. И я зафиксировала мощную вспышку магии на северо-востоке Каэдвена. Тут.

Она жестом пригласила Эмгыра к столу, где лежала копия подробнейшей карты континента. В нее были воткнуты три булавки: озеро Тарн Мира в Метинне, Дерево Висельников в Эббинге, и последняя — в Синих Горах, почти у истоков реки Гвенллех.

— Каэр Морхен.

— Да. Разумеется, я не способна чувствовать магию на таком расстоянии, но я знаю, как найти Геральта. Я сканировала континент с тех пор, как мне предоставили оборудование. И не зря.

Эмгыр тяжело оперся локтями на спинку стула. Вот за что он Йеннифэр высоко ценил — так это за отсутствие избыточной магической терминологии в докладах. В отличие от придворных чародеев, она никогда не ныла о процессе. Сразу предоставляла результат.

— Предлагаете забрать его немедленно?

Она поколебалась.

— Не вижу смысла. Цири — если это была она — не оставляет следов, ее сигнатура рассеивается мгновенно. А он, вероятнее всего, страдает от тех же побочных эффектов нахождения в междумирье, что и я. Каэр Морхен — лучшее место для него сейчас. К тому же ведьмачий замок окружен множеством естественных преград — река и ручьи, расщелины, перевалы. Открывать порталы рискованно, потребует много времени и сил. 

Пауза. Тяжелая, отчаянная. Потом:

— Другие ведьмаки не отдадут его без борьбы. Даже мне. Особенно мне.

Впервые — и, возможно, в единственный раз — Эмгыр видел ее такой… открытой. Потерянной. Не растерянной, ни в коем случае, но внезапно он понял, насколько его собственные волнения относительно излишней искренности были нелепы, беспочвенны.

Эта женщина — могущественная чародейка, бунтарская натура, безупречно воспитанная и следующая своему, никем другим не продиктованному своду принципов — сейчас рассыпалась у него на глазах, хотя со стороны ее положение вовсе не казалось безвыходным. Эмгыр мог отправить людей в Синие Горы и велеть прочесать каждую милю мелким гребнем до тех пор, пока безопасный путь в Каэр Морхен не будет найден. Мог командировать целый отряд магиков в помощь солдатам, чтобы точно удержать ведьмаков от контратаки. Мог приказать шпионам караулить все тропы и большаки севера в ожидании момента, когда ведьмак покинет крепость и выдвинется на поиски утерянных воспоминаний. Множество вариантов, дюжины способов добиться цели. Но Йеннифэр не знала, что располагает ими. Не умела попросить о личном. Эмгыр не был Крахом ан Крайтом, с которым ее связывала некая былая сентиментальность, не был чародеем, который проявил бы солидарность к коллеге. Его, императора Нильфгаарда, не интересовал обыкновенный ведьмак, покуда не был лично ему полезен. Императора интересовало будущее целого мира. Что такое чувства одной северной магички в сравнении с этим?

— Госпожа Йеннифэр.

Она повернулась. Волосы в беспорядке, под глазами — тени, ресницы слеплены вчерашней косметикой. Пока он развлекался, она бодрствовала. Искала. Ждала.

— Цири спасла его. Моя дочь спасла его. Кто еще? Если бы от Дикого Гона можно было сбежать, это удалось бы и вам. Не волнуйтесь о Геральте, мы не упустим его из вида. Сосредоточьтесь на следующей цели. Вот вам слово императора… Нет. Слово мое, личное, слово Эмгыра вар Эмрейса: вы увидите Геральта скоро, вы будете вместе вновь. Потому как таково ваше желание. Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы его исполнить.

Йеннифэр распрямила плечи, став вдруг заметно выше. Эмгыр смотрел в ее глаза прямо, спокойно, не чувствуя более чрезмерного пиетета или опасения получить упрек, как от строгой гувернантки в детстве. Не видел на ее месте и матери — почти забытый образ, подсознательно наложившийся на ее совершенно не похожие черты. Видел только ее. Йеннифэр. Рядом с прекрасной, гордой, сияющей белой королевой.

— Я продолжу работу немедленно.

Эмгыр кивнул.

— Что-нибудь еще?

Йеннифэр изогнула губы.

— Я получила письмо от графини Лиддерталь. Ничего особенного, всего лишь благодарность за вчерашний вечер и приглашение на день рождения мазель Фионы в следующем месяце. По ее словам, будет около двадцати гостей. Как думаете, стоит согласиться? Право, отказывать было бы невежливо после столь радушного приема, но если вы категорически против…

— Не против. — Эмгыр махнул рукой. — Рано или поздно о вашем пребывании во дворце все равно узнают. Будет лучше, если это произойдет через друзей Стеллы. К тому же всем необходимо иногда отдыхать.

Йеннифэр сделала реверанс. Получилось так естественно, словно она воспитывалась у лучших мэтресс по этикету.

— Благодарю за время и внимание, ваше величество.

— Спасибо и вам, госпожа Йеннифэр.

Она в действительности ничуть не походила на маму. Но это не значило, что Эмгыр собирался ценить ее меньше.

***

— Скоро уеду.

— Да.

— Я все сделаю и вернусь к вам с победой, ваше величество.

— Я не сомневаюсь в тебе. 

Лето склонил голову к его шее, накрыл вену толстым языком. Сегодня он был в особенности нежен и покладист, как будто пришла пора прощаться прямо сейчас.

— Перевернись. Ляг на живот.

— Ну наконец-то.

— Мог бы и попросить, если так сильно хотел.

— Я всего хочу. С вами. Пришлось бы просить обо всем, а это долго.

Они едва умещались на узкой койке. Эмгыр уселся на мощные бедра и прошелся руками по покатой спине, вмял пальцы в поясницу, прежде чем скользнуть на ягодицы. Лето дышал шумно, возбужденно, вздымался под ладонями, как буйные морские волны.

«Я вернусь с победой и останусь вашим. Правда?»

Хотелось успокоить его. Пообещать, что так все и будет. Что благосклонный император подарит ему дом, признание и принятие. Место в сердце. Место у своих ног. Ведь невозможно ошибиться, выбирая такое.

— Ты чертовски тугой.

— Я не особо готовился.

— Хотел моих рук?

— Да. Чтоб вы сами…

— Хорошо.

Сначала слюна, потом масло. Эмгыр любил этот процесс: как массаж в теплой ванне, только интимней, много интимней. Проникнуть пальцами, разжать их, вывернуть скользко и гладко, сломить упрямство, добиться податливости. Казалось, Лето должен открываться с охотой и желанием, а наоборот, приходилось прикладывать настоящие усилия.

— Расслабься.

— Не могу. Простите.

— Почему?

— Хочу все чувствовать. Вы не жалейте меня, я ж ведьмак.

— Какая глупость. Что, у всех ведьмаков такие тугие задницы?

— Не знаю, не сравнивал. Вот вам смешно...

— Я не для тебя стараюсь, можешь мне поверить. Просто люблю… руками.

Лето вздохнул, поерзал коротко, сжимая пальцы крепко, как неподходящая по размеру перчатка. 

Неверно слово подобрал. Ну, что поделать.

— Мне тоже это нравится.

Эмгыр огладил его зад, обманчиво большой. Контраст возбуждал безумно: крупные ягодицы, почти бесформенные, сплошные мышцы, а между них — так узко, словно все ведьмачье тело служило одной цели — не допустить вторжения в самое тайное, укромное место.

Сплюнул на копчик. Налил еще немного масла. Лето вновь поерзал, недовольный, и Эмгыр рассмеялся хрипло:

— Хочешь оторвать мне член? У тебя не зад, а охотничья ловушка.

Лето ответил смехом, сотрясая себя, его и койку.

— Да я бы всю руку вашу принял, коли б захотели.

— И остался бы я без руки, — пробормотал Эмгыр, представляя и почти ощущая, как это могло бы быть.

— Тут уж вопрос, который орган вам нужнее, ваше величество.

Эмгыр вывернул пальцы, вытащил, вонзил обратно. Глубоко, настойчиво. Погладил изнутри, надавил. Лето взвыл глухо в подушку и умолк надолго, оставил лишь влажные вздохи услаждать слух с каждым движением запястья.

Сегодня не было нужды забываться. Сегодня Эмгыр пришел, потому что имел время и возможность, потому что тело вновь начало привыкать к частому сексу, потому что… Потому что хотел быть здесь. Быть с Лето.

«Я все сделаю и вернусь к вам с победой». Нет слов слаще. Для императора.

— Все еще тугой, — заметил он критически, растирая каплю масла по темной натянутой коже вокруг костяшек. Лето ответил одобрительным хмыканьем, разморенный вопреки впечатлению незыблемой твердости.

— Ну хотите, я на вас сяду.

— Ты меня точно убить вознамерился.

— Да не всем весом же.

— Знаю. Дай посмеяться.

— Жаль, мне вас не видно так… Но вы хотя бы говорите.

— Я не буду молчать.

Эмгыр мог доставить ему удовольствие таким способом. Почему бы нет. Он заслужил.

— Ваше величество…

— Сейчас. Не бойся, я тебя так не оставлю… Сам хочу.

В нем было тепло и скользко. И узко, ну конечно. Ведьмак не помогал ни капли, разве что очень старался не издавать громких звуков. Эмгыр с трудом вошел до середины, потом пришлось с усилием раздвинуть массивные ягодицы шире. Вид собственного члена, плавно таранящего напряженный вход, предсказуемо распалил. Что-то абсолютно примитивное: базовое удовлетворение потребности, по меркам большинства мужчин; Эмгыр не причислял себя к большинству, однако тем приятней было чувствовать себя обычным хотя бы в этом.

Лето был гладкий здесь — не потому, что ухаживал за собой в угоду гигиене или моде, нет, так сработали мутации: лишили волос везде, кроме лица. Эмгыр видел в этом много плюсов, хотя все же предпочел бы, чтоб он не был лысым…

Тепло и туго. Уже не так и скользко. Под бедрами приятная влажная кожа, удобно двигаться сидя. Еще немного, дразняще ущипнуть, чтобы отвлечь, и — удовлетворяющий шлепок яиц об яйца.

— Так тебе хватит?

Лето выругался сипло, обернулся, дико выгнув шею, глянул из-под потяжелевших век: глаза безумные. Уронил голову обратно, не ответив вслух.

— Не зажимайся специально, — приказал Эмгыр, покрепче упираясь коленями в дрянное покрывало на дрянном матраце. Взял ровный ритм, неспешный, увидев, что именно такой действует одурманивающе на ведьмака. Наверное, хотел бы стать чуть резче и грубее, но не видел смысла. К тому же обещал, что будет говорить, а начал бы быстрее — сбилось бы дыхание.

Слова не шли. Боялся обещать, боялся стать чересчур властным, чутким. А если не вернется, если сгинет? Если прижмут магички Ложи так, что и язык не понадобится, чтобы предать? А если все-таки вернется… что тогда?

— Назови меня по имени.

Лето услышал не сразу сквозь собственные скомканные стоны. Эмгыр повторил чуть громче, останавливаясь, придерживая ствол рукой, чтобы не скользнуть глубже в очередной раз:

— Назови меня по имени.

— Я… Ваше величество…

Эмгыр облизнул губы, вспомнив максимально неуместно: «Дани». Не робким голосом Паветты, не вальяжным и скептичным — Вильгефорца… Другого человека, совсем недавно вернувшегося в этот мир.

— Не можешь?

Конечно же, он мог. Но тихо и невнятно, и вовсе не из-за того, что отвлекали ощущения.

— Эмгыр… — споткнулся на полуслове, как на богохульстве, а повторять не стал.

— Хорошо, Лето. — Эмгыр перенес вес на руки, приподнялся, чтобы трахать его сильнее. В конце концов, всему можно научить. И научиться. Было бы время и желание.

«Не знаю, смогу ли полюбить тебя», — признался мысленно. И тут же обругал себя: зачем все усложнять сейчас?..

Закончил первым. Смог ненадолго обуздать рассудок, двигаясь в комфортном резвом темпе. После велел Лето повернуться на бок, а сам сел сзади, вставил полкисти и массировал ладонью под головкой, пока не выдоил щедрую порцию семени.

Лето долго лежал и приходил в себя. Эмгыр сидел на краю койки, откинувшись на его спину, как в кресле, и думал, вспоминал, фантазировал. Наконец Лето снова перевернулся, потянул его за локоть и привлек ближе, уложил на себя, накрывшись, как коротким тонким одеялом. Эмгыр поцеловал его, откладывая мысли на потом: все-таки целовался он несравненно хорошо, и лежать на нем, словно на большой живой постели, тоже хорошо было.

— Вы молчали.

Эмгыр вздохнул.

— Прости.

— Не извиняйтесь. 

— Если не уедешь до Солтыция, переберемся в Лок Грим, там нас точно не побеспокоят. Не будет нужды сдерживаться. Заставлю тебя кричать… Если смогу.

Лето улыбнулся в ответ, бережно отвел с лица спутавшиеся, еще сильнее скрутившиеся в полукольца от пота волосы.

— Вы ж не хотели меня из дворца выпускать до поры. Никому показывать лишнему.

— Ваттье сообразит что-нибудь. А я всегда летом отбываю в Лок Грим. Нельзя нарушать традицию.

Помолчали, окончательно остывая. Эмгыр устроился щекой на широкой безволосой груди и слушал замедленное биение ведьмачьего сердца, лениво теребил сеть шрамов на плече. Ждал признания. Не дождался.

— Ваше величество.

— Я здесь.

— Все будет в порядке. Не знаю, что вас тяготит, хотели б — рассказали бы, но я уверен, что вы справитесь с любой проблемой, с любой задачей. Не бойтесь ничего. Не надо вам бояться.

Спокойно, просто. Приземленно. Любой другой произнес бы нечто подобное с патетикой, с чувством, чтобы подчеркнуть желание поддержать. Лето — не так. Сказал — и сказал, не прекращая приятно гладить мозолистым пальцем вдоль позвоночника.

— Ты будешь очень хорошим учителем в своей новой школе, — пробормотал Эмгыр.

— Правда так думаете?

— Врать не стал бы.

— Спасибо, Эмгыр.

Вот теперь — с чувством.

— Я не поеду с тобой в Лок Грим, — добавил Лето.

— Знаю. Нужно успеть занять позицию до того, как Тиссен переберется в Понт Ванис, а ты не можешь путешествовать порталом, слишком высок риск.

— Я вернусь.

— Я буду ждать.

***

**Эпилог**

***

— Подтверждено, что у Фольтеста возник конфликт личного толка с семьей Ла Валетт. После смерти почтенного барона вопрос о незаконнорожденных детях встал ребром. Вероятнее всего, Фольтест захочет придать им легальный статус, особенно в том случае, если принцесса Адда выйдет замуж за Радовида.

— Желательно избавиться от него раньше.

— Да, ваше величество. Торвик на связи: затаился в Вызиме и ждет возвращения короля. К сожалению, попытка внедрения в Орден Пылающей Розы провалилась, их лидер — сильный маг и медиум, и он проверяет новобранцев лично. Зато о Де Ветте действительно беспокоиться не стоит, вы были правы, его планы не выходят за пределы Темерии и вскоре потеряют актуальность.

— Лето?

— Подтвердил прибытие в Понт Ванис, поддерживает связь с Шилярдом. Уже раздобыл контракт на местную глубоководную нечисть, уничтожение которой позволит ему привлечь внимание Шеалы де Танкарвилль…

— Что случилось, Ваттье? Ты словно нервничаешь.

— Йеннифэр из Венгерберга, ваше величество. Вы приказали доложить, если будут проблемы…

— Какие проблемы появились у Йеннифэр, о которых она не может рассказать мне сама?

Ваттье поджал губы.

— Личного характера.

Эмгыр нетерпеливо махнул рукой.

— Ведьмак Геральт был замечен на званом ужине в Вызиме в обществе Трисс Меригольд.

— Ах вот как.

— Госпожа Йеннифэр вывела из строя несколько важных инструментов в своей лаборатории. Наши магики утверждают, что замена обойдется недешево.

— Заменить, Ваттье. У Йеннифэр важнейшая поисковая миссия, ты будто не знаешь.

— Как прикажете, ваше величество. Но, может быть… Все-таки ограничим ей доступ к донесениям касательно ведьмака Геральта?

— Я обещал, что ей будет известно о каждом его шаге, насколько его шаги вообще возможно отследить. И обещания не нарушу. Лучше выясни наконец, зачем он прибыл в Вызиму. Иногда мне кажется, что у твоих людей слух работает весьма избирательно.

— Сделаем, ваше величество.

***

— Торвик мертв. Убит Геральтом. Очевидно, присутствие последнего при дворе короля Фольтеста именно сегодня оказалось для нашего ведьмака сюрпризом.

— Лето сообщили?

— Он по-прежнему не пользуется магической связью и ограничивает переписку. Шилярд постарается оповестить его как можно скорее.

— Жаль ведьмака.

— Жаль.

— Что Геральт? 

— Остался при дворе Фольтеста в качестве телохранителя.

— И под юбкой Трисс Меригольд в качестве… Хм. 

— Магики пока не слышали взрывов.

— Йеннифэр уже пережила первое потрясение. А вот я еще нескоро оправлюсь от новости о том, что Геральт — из всех ведьмаков — нанялся защищать коронованную особу.

— Он все еще страдает амнезией.

— Нужно было извлечь его раньше. Да только его поди извлеки… Он дважды пережил схватку с Вильгефорцем. Из последней вышел победителем.

— Он не всесилен, ваше величество.

— Разумеется, нет. Я этого и не говорил. Однако факт остается фактом: организовать на него покушение любого толка чертовски сложно. А выпускать Йеннифэр в поле я пока не готов.

— Дальнейшие инструкции, ваше величество?

— Обеспечить назначение Шилярда в Вызиму.

— Страховать на случай обострения конфликта Фольтеста с семьей Ла Валетт.

— В точности. Баронесса и ее дети могут нам очень пригодиться.

***

— Блестяще, Лето. Великолепно. Передай ему мое восхищение, Ваттье.

— Демавенд, теперь и Фольтест… Признаю, ваше величество, я недооценил его.

— Я в хорошем настроении, а потому придержу комментарий в духе «Я же говорил».

— Вы очень добры.

— А Геральт? Каким образом Шилярд планирует вытащить его из этой передряги? Его вот-вот казнят как цареубийцу, а он нам нужен.

— В этом уже нет необходимости. Получил донесение буквально десять минут назад. Глава темерской секретной службы поверил в невиновность Геральта и освободил его. Видимо, планирует воспользоваться его помощью, чтобы отыскать истинного убийцу.

— Скверно. Лето придется тяжело.

— Быть может, стоит вывести его, пока не поздно?

— Ты говорил, с ним не связаться.

— Он ушел со скоя’таэлями, как и было задумано. Мы можем пойти по следу Вернона Роше и его команды, они не первый год выслеживают эльфов-радикалов, приведут нас к цели.

— Нет. Оставь. Лето справится с этим вызовом. Скажи Шилярду… А впрочем, я напишу ему сам. Не стоит почивать на лаврах. Пора переключить внимание на Хенсельта.

***

— Зеррит и Эган мертвы.

Эмгыр выругался. Крепко. Ваттье выглядел так, будто хотел бы выругаться тоже, но держался за последние крупицы этикета.

— Хенсельт?

— Тоже мертв.

— Ваттье!

— Не от рук ведьмаков. Он погиб во время нападения на Верген. Неизвестно, при каких обстоятельствах. Протокол битвы у вас, можете ознакомиться…

— Да, приступлю немедленно.

— Трисс Меригольд по-прежнему в наших руках. Лето жив. Планы на саммит в Лок Муинне в силе.

— Чистая удача. Плохо. Геральт?

— Мы упустили его из виду. На время. В последний раз его видели в Вергене в компании темерцев.

— Если бы он погиб, Йеннифэр об этом стало бы известно. Клянусь Солнцем, этот ведьмак даже без памяти — та еще зараза…

— Прикажете от него избавиться? Шилярд считает, что это необходимо на данном этапе.

— Знаю я, что считает Шилярд. Ни в коем случае.

— Как прикажете, ваше величество.

***

Последняя война. Последний путь. 

Войска без сопротивления перешли Ярру. 

Миссия ведьмаков оказалась вполне успешной. До самого конца.

Эмгыр должен был учесть вмешательство Геральта. И вроде бы учел. Но не учел, что Лето раскроет ему все карты вместо того, чтобы просто сбежать из Лок Муинне. Ошибка. Глупая ошибка.

— Ваше величество? Прошу прощения, у меня немного не прибрано.

— Пустое. Выпьете со мной, госпожа Йеннифэр?

— С удовольствием.

Принесли вина, закусок. Йеннифэр пила сдержанно, и Эмгыр старался вторить ей, хотя на самом деле сейчас не отказался бы от дешевой цинтрийской водки.

— Война началась.

— Скоро Саовина. Быть может, в этом году нам больше повезет.

Выпили. Помолчали.

— Мы выдвинемся на север, как только генерал Воорхис возьмет Вызиму.

— Лично возглавите армию?

— Нет. Просто предпочту на этот раз быть ближе к фактической цели.

— Если Цири появится вновь, то на севере.

— Я тоже в этом уверен.

Еще помолчали. Эмгыр раздраженно поморщился, отставил кубок. Зря он пришел.

— Ваше величество, вас что-то беспокоит?

По ее взгляду и тону невозможно было понять, проявляет ли она искреннее участие или банальную вежливость. Наверное, это не имело значения.

— Меня постоянно что-то беспокоит. Издержки положения. Сейчас… Пожалуй, что не больше, чем всегда. Все идет в точности по плану, выбиваются лишь незначительные детали.

Она кивнула. Не стала задавать уточняющих вопросов. Зачем? Никто, находясь в здравом уме, не будет лезть в душу императору. Даже если он сам об этом попросит.

Отчасти он испытывал облегчение. Он в самом деле не знал, что будет делать с Лето, когда тот вернется. Пожаловать ему покои в императорском крыле, окружить роскошью, какой он заслуживал после исполнения сложнейшей миссии? Невозможно. Он должен был остаться тайной, по крайней мере до окончания войны. А значит — все та же неказистая комнатка в крыле разведки, редкие визиты за беседами и сексом. Возить его к Стелле и Фионе под прикрытием Имперы? Может, сразу гвардейскую броню выдать тогда уж?

Эмгыр рассмеялся тихо.

— Все идет по плану, — повторил спокойно. — Продолжайте работу, госпожа Йеннифэр. А я продолжу свою.

***

Кошмар. Яркие, безумные видения, как в ночь осеннего Эквинокция семь лет тому назад; видения, заставившие проснуться задыхающимся и липким от пота. И, как семь лет тому назад, Эмгыр не мог вспомнить их сути: ослепительные во сне, к моменту пробуждения картины стали мутными и истаяли, как жидкий туман, стоило открыть глаза. Остаток ночи до рассвета прошел в бессильном бешенстве. Он не знал, как действовать, хотя чувствовал сердцем, что бездействие обернется смертью.

На следующую ночь кошмар повторился. На третью — тоже. 

Эмгыр распорядился перевесить портрет дочери из своих апартаментов в кабинет и смотрел на него подолгу, бездумно занеся руку над недописанным приказом, пока рукав кафтана не пропитывался чернилами от растекшейся по пергаменту кляксы.

Несмотря на нарастающую тревогу, Эмгыр колебался. Или, наоборот, колебался из-за нарастающей тревоги.

Здесь, в Вызиме, не было сновидиц ни второй, ни какой бы то ни было еще категории. Не было сейчас и Йеннифэр: несколько дней назад она лично отбыла в Велен, преследуя не первую, но самую осязаемую на данный момент зацепку.

— Ваше величество? К вам госпожа Йеннифэр.

Легка на помине.

— Прекрасно, Мерерид. Пригласи.

Йеннифэр выглядела скверно. Синяки под глазами, спутанные волосы, воротник мужского дорожного костюма помят, на носках сапог — грязь.

— Присаживайтесь.

Йеннифэр села.

— Нам нужна помощь. Дикий Гон засек мою магию. Не добралась до агента. Надеюсь, не успела его скомпрометировать.

Эмгыр кивнул.

— Мне снятся сны.

Йеннифэр сверкнула глазами пронзительно. Он ожидал, что она попросит заглянуть в его разум, приподнять магическую защиту на минуту, и знал, что позволит ей; она не стала.

— Я написала Геральту. Все прочие ресурсы исчерпаны.

— Понимаю. Что ж, значит, пришла пора довериться Предназначению.

Йеннифэр отвела взгляд. Она читала все те же доклады, что он сам.

Геральт расстался с Трисс Меригольд вскоре после кровавого завершения съезда в Лок Муинне. Помимо его собственных слов в беседе с Лето, которую подслушала чудом уцелевшая — браво, Ваттье, умеешь подбирать персонал — агентка Синтия, его поведение указывало на то, что память полностью вернулась к нему. Он пытался пробиться за Ярру, поехать на юг, но в конце концов отказался от этой затеи: последствия сражений поджидали его на каждом шагу, а он не мог оставить в беде страждущих. Война и зима оттеснили его в Элландер, в храм Мелитэле, где он провел как минимум два месяца. Как только морозы немного отступили, снова выехал на большак — теперь в компании Весемира, своего старого наставника. И опять — на юг, опять — лишь с очень переменным успехом.

Йеннифэр могла связаться с ним в любой момент. Эмгыр ясно дал ей это понять еще в Нильфгаарде. Но она ждала, тянула, колебалась, отговариваясь про себя, вероятно, необходимостью придерживаться намеченного плана…

— Встретите его с эскортом, — сказал Эмгыр после паузы. — Если Дикий Гон у вас на хвосте…

— Он не откажется помочь. Он слишком сильно любит Цири.

И вот теперь Эмгыр наконец увидел, почему она ждала. Четко и ясно.

Она боялась, что без Цири их с ведьмаком отношения рассыплются, как рассыпались множество раз, пока не появилось нечто большее, связавшее их извне. Крепче, чем любовь, вернее, чем магия: семья, настоящая семья, какой сам Эмгыр никогда не имел.

— Он не откажется помочь, — повторил он медленно.

«Но вверять дальнейший успех моих планов чужой любви и Предназначению… Нет. Я был неправ. Не пущу это на самотек. Я должен поговорить с ней. Сам. Рассказать ей все, не утаивая ни единой мелочи. Я должен… Нет, я хочу. Лето выбрал вернуть долг Геральту, потому что для него ведьмаки — семья. Почему я позволил себе так обмануться, счесть, что может быть иначе? Человеческая верность устроена именно так. И я не могу оставаться лишь императором, если хочу добиться такой верности».

— Ваше величество?

— Да.

— Я постараюсь показать Цири, что ваше предложение достойно рассмотрения. Сомневаюсь, что смогу на нее повлиять — прошли те времена, когда я могла рассчитывать на ее полное доверие и послушание, — однако постараюсь. Даю слово.

Эмгыр взглянул ей в глаза. Сейчас аромат сирени и крыжовника, о котором северные поэты слагали баллады, чувствовался особенно ярко.

— Я не забуду этого.

Она кивнула.

— Если вас донимают сновидения, есть снадобья, которые могут помочь.

— Спасибо. Не нужно. Найдите Геральта, госпожа Йеннифэр, и приведите его ко мне. Попросим его найти мою дочь.

***

**Конец**


End file.
